The Legend of the New Dragon Riders
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Saphira has babies, two boys will become the New Dragon Riders and fight in the Dragon War alongside Eragon and discover their destiny as the greatest of all the dragon riders, and one of them will discover what is worth fighting for in a war.
1. The New Dragon Riders

The New Dragon Rider.

It has been a year since the new Dragon Riders war started, Eragon with Saphira by his side were ready to fight against the Black Dragon, but Saphira who is a female blue dragon, is pregnant with 2 babie dragons, a female red dragon, and a male black dragon and they are called, the Blood Red Dragon Bloodbath, and the Invincible Black Dragon Xunung, and also 2 boys lives would be changed forever.

Eragon and Saphira had been traveling for three days and Saphira needed a rest because unkown to Eragon, it was time for her to give birth, and she slowed down a bit.

_'Eragon...I need to go rest I will be back in a minute.'_ Said Saphira, as she let Eragon off her back. And with that she flew to the roof of the abondoned fortress they were staying in and Eragon thought for a moment.

'She looks incredibley tired usually she should be able to go on for days, but something just isn't right about how she's acting, I better check it out.' Thought Eragon and with that he went to the tower in which Saphira was staying and he saw her lying down and seemingly in pain, and then he saw why after a minute or 2 two eggs were lying on the ground next to Saphira, one was as red as blood, and the other as black as the night, and then to his astonishment they didn't hatch and he came and Saphira bared her teath until she saw it was Eragon.

_'Eragon, I...I am sorry for startling you it's just...'_ And before she could say anything else Eragon said.

'How long have you been like this? With that question she hesitated for a moment.

_'I have been like this for 12 months Eragon I didn't tell you because I thought you would just try to find their riders and be done with it.'_ Said Saphira, with that in mind The Dragon Rider just looked offended.

'Why would I get rid of 2 baby dragons, least of all yours?' Said Eragon and Saphira obviously dumstruck by this remained silent, while they were talking to each other in a village 20 miles from that fort were two boys, Ryan, and Anthony,were hunting for some meat.

Ryan was a 18 year old boy with Long, brown, spiky hair, red chest armor with his left arm covered by red armor, but his right arm only had a glove on it. He wore black pants with brown boots and red armored kneepads. Ryan was a knight at heart and prefered swords over any kind of weapon.

Anthony was a 19 year old boy with a long black tunic that went down his whole body and a long dark hood over his head at all times. He prefered bows, lances, and dual swords.

While they were hunting Ryan tried to jump at a deer but missed horribly, slamming into a rock. Anthony laughed and wiped a tear away from his eye.

'Ryan, you ever heard of the phrase 'look before you leap.' Said Anthony and while he was laughing Ryan was rubbing his face since it really hurt.

'Oh ha ha. Your such a comedic genius, You try slamming into a rock and see how it feels!' said Ryan and Anthony got serious for a moment.

'Hey Ryan do you feel wierd or something, like do you feel something strange like a power or something?' And looking confused but understanding Ryan nodded.

'Well..Yea strangely enough I do.' Said Ryan looking at Anthony closely. Ryan had a gut feeling it was coming from the old fort and they went to it and Ryan felt kind a scared at the moment.

'Uhhh...are we gonna go in there?' Whispered Ryan, and Anthony overly confident smiled and nodded.

'Uhh...duh this is where you and I feel the power coming from so we have no choice.' Said Anthony. Looking dumfounded Ryan just totally blew a gasket.

'YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! OF COURSE WE HAVE A CHOICE, WE CAN GO...' But before he could say another word they heard a roar and Anthony just looked at him blankly.

'Well way to go we're screwed.' Said Anthony and Ryan just smirked.

'Hey we can still fight, come on!' Shouted Ryan and they charged at the whatever roared but stopped when they saw a dragon fly out of the old fortress. And it was BIG. Anthony glared at Ryan and Ryan just looked at the ground.

'I immediatley regret this decision.' Whispered Ryan, Anthony just looked down at the ground and shook his head.

'Well we're doomed.' Said Anthony.


	2. An amazing discovery

Amazing Discovery

'Anthony if we die here, I want you to know, you were always like a brother to me.' Said Ryan as he and Anthony were tired from their fight with the dragon. Anthony just shrugged.

'As long as you don't love me!' He shouted, he then fired an arrow at the dragon, but the arrow was knocked away, by some sort of magic.

Then Ryan tried to attack the big blue dragon that attacked them but he was knocked away easily and Ryan got up as fast as he could and saw an entrance to the fortress that he and Anthony could go in.

'We need to get into the fortress, the dragon can't get us in there!' Ryan shouted.

Ryan ran inside with Anthony right behind him, the dragon came behind them and nearly chomped Anthony's legs off, and he and Ryan ran into a room where they saw a warrior and 2 eggs, one of them was red, and the other was black. But before they could say anything he drew his sword and charged at Ryan and nearly killed him by stabbing him but Anthony blocked it with one of his longswords, and Ryan started going on the offensive with his sword and slashed at the warrior while Anthony stabbed but the warrior's hand started glowing and Ryan and Anthony were both blown back by an enourmas amount of energy. Anthony tried to get up, but he was too beat.

'Ugh..we can't win this fight there is a dragon outside and this warrior inside and apparently they work as a team!' Shouted Anthony, Ryan nodded, trying to pick himself up as well.

Then Ryan noticed something about the red egg that was next to him on the floor, it seemed to be calling him and he slowly picked it up and looked at it closely, but then the warrior tried to take the egg from Ryan. But then Ryan's palm had a red mark on it and before Ryan could do anything the warrior was blasted away by the power of the egg and it said into his mind.

'_Hello Rider, I am the Blood Red Dragon, Bloodbath.' _And the warrior was just astounded at the moment, and stopped his charge at Anthony, then when Anthony accidentally touched the black egg, and then it started glowing.

Anthony carefully grabbed the Black egg and the voice inside said.

'_It seems our masters have finally come, welcome Anthony, I am The Invincible Black Dragon Xunung.' _ Anthony' hand started glowing, then after the glow died out had a Black mark on his palm. And then the dragon came in and was about to kill them before she saw the marks on their hands..

_'Who are you 2, and why do you bear the mark of the Dragon Rider?' Said the Dragon. And Anthony said._

'Well funny story about that we came to the plains to hunt like we do every day and Ryan and I felt a strange, but yet familiar power and that led us here and when Ryan (in all of his stupidity) shouted, you attacked us we ran inside. And then we were nearly killed by that guy over there, and now the 1,000,000 question, who are you guys?' And the warrior sheathed his sword.

'I am Eragon, and this is my dragon Saphira.' Stated Eragon, and Saphira bowed. And Ryan just looked confused.

'So...you are a Dragon Rider too?' Asked Ryan, Saphira then moved towards him.

_'Yes that is correct, by the way did my eggs hatch yet?' _AndRyan clearly stunned by this moved back a bit.

'Gulp...uhh your eggs, these are your dragon eggs?' He said looking at the shattered eggs on the floor. Saphira was obviously about to kill him until they saw a red baby dragon, and a black baby dragon walk behind Ryan and Anthony and cuddle in their arms and Eragon smiled.

'Sorry Saphira, it seems that they are too attached to the boys to leave them.' Then Ryan looked a little discouraged, thinking they were about to leave.

'We could let you stay at our village, it is only 20 miles from here!' And Bloodbath sat up.

_'It could work couldn't it?' _Asked Bloodbath. And Saphira finally gave in and nodded.

_'Allright, it seems we all need to rest anyway so we should get moving before darkness comes.' She said._

before Ryan left, he saw a red shining stone on the ground and when he picked it up he was engulfed in a strange red light, his red headband had dragon eyes on it now, his armor changed into a red dragon mail armor, and his sword changed into a flaming red sword. And when he looked at his back, he saw he had 2 wings on his back. Saphira came in and looked at Ryan in awe.

_'Ryan! You are not only a dragon rider, you are a Dragoon, the Dragon Knight!' She said. _And Ryan looked at himself, and then he transformed back to normal.

'What's happening to me?'


	3. Devastation

Devastation

While Anthony and Eragon where holding on to Bloodbath and Xunung they were also talking to each other about what it would be like as a dragon rider while Ryan and Saphira were trailing behind, Ryan was confused as to how he was chosen as a dragoon and not Anthony, and while he thought about that the blue dragoness walked beside him.

'_Ryan, I understand what you are going through, but you cannot think you are a different just because you were granted a greater power than most dragon riders.'_ Said Saphira. Ryan nodded and looked at the sky.

'I know.... but I don't think I was the one to deserve the power. I'm not as brave or as powerful as Anthony, Saphira, I think there was a mistake in making me a dragon rider.' Said Ryan, Saphira continued to try to comfort him.

While Ryan and Saphira had their conversation, Anthony saw Carvahall in flames and fell to his knees, and he looked at Ryan.

'Ryan! Get over here, now!' Shouted Anthony. Ryan ran over to Anthony and saw their village completely destroyed and he bent down and saw that the people were completely slaughtered, even the children were killed.

'This just can't be happening, this just can't!' Screamed Ryan. And the Saphira bent over Ryan.

_'Ryan I am sorry for you and Anthony, the same thing happened to Eragon, but we must focus because the ones who did this are probably not far off from here and...' _Before she could finish Ryan was surrounded in flames and his eyes turned blood red.

'Good! Because I am going to find them and kill them all!' Ryan screamed, then he transformed into his dragoon form and flew off towards the direction that he could feel a large amount of evil energy, after he was out of site Anthony just looked on in astonishment.

'How the heck did he do that!' And Saphira began to explain.

_'I forgot to tell you and Eragon that Ryan has found out that he can transform into a dragoon, a cross between a human knight, and a dragon.' _ Said Saphira, Eragon just looked confused.

'If that is true then why can't Anthony and I transform into dragoons as well as Ryan?' Asked Eragon. And while trying to figure that out Saphira found out how.

_'It could be from when I crashed into the room and one of my scales fell off and merged with one of Bloodbath's scales.' _

And while they were trying to figure out how they were going to find Ryan, Ryan was flying towards a small army of Urgals and flew down, Slashing right threw 10 of them. Then one of the them looked up spotting Ryan.

'Ahhhh!! Demon! Ready bows and arrows and fire!' Hissed the creature. They all pulled back their arrows, firing them at Ryan.

Ryan was nearly blasted to peices by arrows that were fired at him but he flew high into the clouds and charged in a downward spiral at his enemies and slashed at the leader leaving a trail of fire behind him, killing more enemies. Unknown to Ryan he was being followed by Anthony and Eragon while Saphira flew ahead with Bloodbath and Xunung riding on her back and Bloodbath felt weak for a minute.

_'If we do not hurry he may be killed and I would die as well.' _Said Bloodbath. Saphira simply nodded and flew faster after she saw something flying through the air. Then she saw it was Ryan preparing for the 'Ter'rras Brisingir'(Black Flame)' spell, and roared at him.

_'No Ryan don't!' _She shouted. And before Ryan could turn to look at Saphira, the Urgals fired their volley at him but Saphira flew in the way and took the hits. He looked at her in shock. While she fell Ryan felt his rage boil and he used an ancient spell Anthony told him only to use as a last resort and he shouted.

_'Me'in La'aas! __(Fire Spread)' _And a wave of fire came from Ryan's hand and obliterated the rest of the Urgals, burning them all alive. And after he knew it was safe he flew down besides Saphira, Bloodbath, and Xunung, and tried to figure out what to do. Saphira was hit by 3 arrows, once in the throat, and twice in the stomach.

'Are you 3 alright?!' He asked. And Bloodbath and Xunung nodded their heads. Ryan turned to Saphira who looked like she could barely get up, and Saphira grunted from the pain.

_'I am sorry Ryan... I couldn't stop you...' She said. _And Ryan had tears in his eyes because of what he had done, Saphira might die. And he looked her in the eyes.

_'Eragon said there are healing spells correct?' Asked Ryan _And Saphira nodded weakly. Ryan chanted the healing spell that Eragon and Anthony taught him, and Saphira quickly said

_'No! You musn't try to heal me, if you do you might run out of energy...and die.' _But it was too late as Ryan chanted the final part of the spell.

_'We'iss Heil!!!!!! __(Please Heal)__'_ And the whole area was lit up in a bright light and everything turned black for Ryan as he fell unconcious. He only heard a couple of voices, but he couldn't understand them.

Anthony and Eragon had a hard time keeping up with them. But the found Ryan and Saphira unconcious, with Xunung and Bloodbath looking over them. Needless to say, Anthony was worried.

'Eragon hurry, I don't know if they will make it or not.

At one of the sanctuarys by Carvahall...

Eragon was helping Ryan and Saphira to heal. And Anthony was holding up a wierd black stone and Anthony shoed it to Eragon.

'Eragon this looks like the stone Ryan has only it's black.' Anthony said. And Eragon took a look at the stone and didn't really know what to say.

'Where did you find it?' He asked. And Anthony thought about it for a second.

'I found it next to Saphira and Xunung. As soon as I picked it up it glowed for a couple of seconds, and that is it.' And Eragon thought about what he just said and shook his head.

'You should probably go rest ok?' Eragon said. And Anthony went to one of the beds they laid out and fell asleep.


	4. A Time of Crisis

A time of Crisis

'How long will he be asleep Eragon?' Anthony asked and Eragon still trying to heal Ryan said.

'Just hold on Anthony this is harder than it looks, Ryan used a lot of energy in that attack and I don't know how long it will take for him to recover now that I am done, it may take weeks, or maybe months.' And with that Anthony went to take a breather and looked at Saphira to see that Ryan's spell worked and healed her, and she was just taking a nice nap, and Ryan still asleep started mumbling to himself.

'Sa... Saphira...' And Eragon was wondering why Ryan said that.

'_Why would he just use all that energy, I am sure Saphira would have been fine if he just used a minor heal spell, but it seemed Ryan cared for Saphira's safety greatly, does that mean he, nah he just cares.' _And while Eragon thought of that, Ryan was having a dream.

In Ryan's dream...

'Whe...Where am I?' Said Ryan and he saw 3 objects in the distance Saphira, Anthony, and Bloodbath, stuck in cages that had a unique weapon in it that kills the ones inside and he heard a voice talking to him.

**'Ryan, you must make a choice, will you save Saphira, Anthony, or Bloodbath, either choice would kill the other 2 you don't choose, so Hehe choose wiseley'**. Said the voice. Furious Ryan's eyes started glowing red.

'WHAT!!!!!! How am I supposed to choose if any one of them results in one of my friend's deaths!?!?!?!' Shouted Ryan, then he could the voice getting closer to him.

**'Well then, you won't mind fighting me for their freedom will you?'** And Ryan smirked and said.

'Well ok, bring it on!' And then a warrior appeared in front of him, but the wierd thing was he looked just like Ryan and then it smiled and it turned into a black version of Ryan's dragoon form.

**'Transform, coward.'** And the clone unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ryan and Ryan mearly took his sword out.

'I don't feel the need to transform against you, 'coward'. And the clone smiled.

**'Hmph, you've got guts...for a fool.' **

After the clone said that Ryan charged at him and slashed at his stomach but the clone blocked it and tried to stab Ryan but Ryan kicked the blade out of the clone's hand and tried to run him through, but the clone kicked him in the stomach and fired a dark fireball at Ryan who jumped out of the way and finally decided to transform into his dragoon form and flew at him and slashed like mad and tried to kill him with a dragon jump slash, but the clone dodged and was charging another dark fireball. But it was much stronger than the other one, and if Ryan tried to dodge it, it would kill Anthony, Saphira, and Bloodbath.

'NO! Please don't, I will let you kill me in their place just let them go, I will do anything.' And after he said that the clone smiled at him.

**'Well done Ryan, you just passed the test to see if you truly love your friends, and now I must leave you, good luck with you-know-who.' **And Ryan was confused and scratched his head.

'Say what?' And his clone smirked and patted Ryan on the shoulder.

**'You will know soon enough Ryan, goodbye.'**

And his clone disapeared and so did everything else. Ryan then woke up and rubbed his forehead.

'Uhh I need a cold bath.' And right after he said that Anthony came behind him and splashed him with cold water and started laughing.

'There is that cold enough for you Ryan?' And Ryan got all the water off his face..

'Wha..What the heck was that for!?!?!?!' And Anthony was busy laughing his head off, but then he calmed down and whiped away a tear in his eye.

'Well 1. it was funny and 2. I felt like doin that, and it was funny.' And while Ryan was drying his clothes off he tried to remember what happened and suddenley stood up.

'Saphira! What happened to her is she alright!?' And Eragon who just woke up just groaned slightly.

'Ryan? Uhh Saphira is fine, when did you wake up?' And Ryan looked and Eragon and let a deep breath go.

'I woke up a while ago, I was having a wierd dream of facing myself, good thing it was just a dream.' And Eragon looked at him and rubbed the back of his head.

'Why is that Ryan?' And Ryan looked at Eragon and shook his head.

'Well I was in a wierd dimension place and I saw Saphira, Anthony, and Bloodbath, in these three cages and I had to face a dark version of myself to free them, and that is about it.'

While Eragon listened he found that this dream happened to him once as well, but it was a bit different and then he thought it was time to let Ryan lay down..

'Ryan, you should probably lay down you used a lot of energy reviving Saphira, and I think you should go rest, ok?' And Ryan nodded and almost walked off before he looked back at Eragon.

'Hey Eragon, where is Bloodbath?' Eragon simply looked at Ryan and smiled.

'Bloodbath is playing with Xunung right now I think Anthony should be with them so don't worry.' And Ryan nodded and took a look around and saw Saphira sleeping and went to sleep right beside her and he dreamed a better dream than his previous one, and while they were resting Anthony took the night watch with Xunung who just like Bloodbath grew up to 18 ft only 20 ft smaller then their mother, and he saw a light and he saw that they were Urgals with torches and he smirked.

'Ok Xunung, let's show them the true meaning of terror!' And he climed on Xunung's back.

_'Are you going to use 'it' Anthony?'_ Asked Xunung, Anthony just smirked at his question.

'Just watch this!'

And after he said that he jumped off of Xunung and transformed into a Black Dragoon, Anthony now wore a black dragon male like Ryan's only more powerful, and his bow and sword merged together into the Dark Penetrator sword which he could split apart to form 2 longswords or keep them attached to form a double bladed sword or a black longbow, his eyes changed to a reddish color and had slits in them, and his hair turned to a silver color and he had 2 dark wings, and he prepared to launch his ultimate attack Re'ashatal' (Massacre of a thousand swords.) but then he stopped.

'Wait, I want to have at least a little fun with them before I decimate them.'

And he dissapeared behind one of the Ra'zac and stabbed him and threw him at another one, and he fired a dark arrow that went through 50 Ra'zac and he split his bow into 2 longswords and made quick work of any enemy in his way and Anthony just sighed.

'Hmph, this is our enemy? I am surprised our army is losing to a bunch of weaklings, I might as well finish them now to save myself some time.'

And then he flew into the sky and put his bow back together and pulled back a black arrow that had fire on it and shouted the spell.

_'Re'ashatal!'_

And he fired the arrow. It flew into the sky and as soon as it was out of site, it sparked for a few moments, then at least a thousand swords came down onto the Urgals, impaling them all, causing a bloody massacre. Xunung noticed 5 Urgals that were trying to get away and he looked at Anthony quickly.

'Go amuse yourself.'

Xunung nodded and flew off and quickly killed the Ra'zac that tried to make a break for it, then he came back to Anthony and roared.

'You have fun?' And Xunung nodded his head and Anthony laughed noticing some blood on his claws he forgot to wash off.

'Uhh you've got some blood right on your claw you know...' Said Anthony, Xunung quickly wiped it off and growled.

_'Hey I got him didn't I?'_ And they walked back to camp while Anthony was silently laughing to himself.


	5. New Feelings

New Feelings

When Anthony came back to the sanctuary he felt really bored because the attack last night was just too weak to even be called an attack, he even made it easy for them by staying still, but they were still too weak to even comprehend his power as a dragoon, but he shrugged it off thinking next time might be better, and he saw Ryan sleaping next to Sahpira and Anthony thought.

'_Well, well, what have we here Ryan? Cuddling next to Saphira are we?' _And Anthony let out a silent laugh, and Ryan slowly awoke and saw Anthony laughing quietly and asked.

'Uhhnn, Anthony, why are you laughing, and why do I like this pillow I am lying on?' And Anthony burst out laughing and said.

'Well Ryan, I didn't know you liked Saphira that much, Hahahahaha!' And while Anthony kept laughing, Ryan tried to figure out what he meant when he realized his 'pillow' was blue and he finnally realized that he was laying down next to Saphira and blushing as red as his armor he stood up, cleared his throat and said.

'I...Uhh...she was cold so I layed down next to her to keep her warm and I guess I dozed off for a minute.' And Anthony rolled his eyes and said.

'Yea...nice try Ryan, but a dragon's blood is like lava, there is no way in the world they can even shiver, so they can't get cold, so don't even give me that lie.' And while they were bickering the Blue Dragon herself woke up and said.

_'Hello Ryan,Anthony, what are you two bickering about?'_And as soon as Ryan heard that, he turned completely red and said.

'Uhh, nothing we were just uhh...' And Anthony suddenley butted in and said.

'He was laying next to you all night, and he even cuddled with you, 'Ryan and Saphira on the moonlit night locked lips, and kissed all night.' His story was cut short when Ryan fired a fireball at Anthony, but he dodged and ran laughing and Ryan said.

'One of these days, I am going to kill that man.' And after the scuffle was over Saphira was silently chuckling to herself and he said.

'What is so terribley funny Saphira?' And Saphira stopped laughing and said.

_'Oh nothing, I am sorry for putting you through all of that Ryan.' _And Saphira put her head down in shame and Ryan sat down next to her and said.

'Saphira, you are not the one who needs to apologize, it was in my foolishness that I almost got you, Bloodbath, and myself killed because of my rash actions, I am sorry Saphira.' And Ryan bowed his head and walked out of the room and when he was out of site, Saphira said to herself.

_'Ryan, you do well in hiding your feelings, but you obviously don't know that dragons can sense feelings, and yours are unique towards me, thank you.' _And Saphira thought back to how she got pregnant and strangely she didn't know how she got pregnant except that day 12 months ago, and she met a boy named Ryan.

Flashback...

'Saphira look down at that village!' Yelled Eragon. And Saphira replied.

_'Indeed, it is quite a site Eragon, but I feel strange since coming here there is some sort of power here and I think it is waying me down. (I feel the power of 2 dragon riders here and I feel 2 eggs forming inside me, but why?)' _And Eragon took notice of her trouble and shouted.

'Saphira are you sure, I don't feel any power here!' And she touched down at an old shack and laid down for a while and fell asleep while Eragon went to buy some items for their journey, but uknown to them one person felt a warm presence and walked towards it at the shack and opened the door but saw nothing but then he heard a voice that sounded fierce yet gentle say.

_'Who are you little one?' _And the young man answered.

'I am Ryan, but who are you?' And the voice took a moment to answer.

_'I am Saphire of the Varden.' _And Ryan with a look of surprise on his face said.

'Th...The Varden!' And a woman shouted.

'Ryan! Hurry up or we will skip your sword training!' And Ryan said.

'Will I ever meet you again Saphire?' And Saphire said.

_'N...No I am sorry Ryan but we will never meet again.'_

And then a bright light enveloped the shack and Ryan couldn't hear the voice anymore but he saw a blue scale the size of a stone and picked it up and wrapped some leather around it and made a necklace out of it and put it on his neck and walked over to the training shack to his sword traning when he heard soomeone say.

'Ryan hurry up if you miss sword training I will dump a bucket of cold water on you!' And Ryan shouted.

'Coming Anthony!'

End Flashback...

_'Is it possible that this is the same Ryan I met before, n...no...it isn't possible is it?' _

While Saphira was thinking about the past Ryan went to his bag and took out his pendant that had a blue scale attached to leather and put it around his neck and said.

'Could it be that Saphira is...no way it isn't possible.'

And before he knew it Ryan was attacked by a large red dragon who knocked him onto his bed and shouted.

_'Ryan, I am the ghost of Shruikan come here to haunt you!'_ And there was silence for a couple of moments until Ryan started chuckling to himself and said.

'Having fun Bloodbath?' And Bloodbath lowered her head and said.

_'Anthony told me it would be funny how you would look if I did that, I guess he was wrong.' _And after she said that Ryan said.

'Oh Anthony told you to do that huh? (Now I am mad at him!)' And they both saw Anthony walking away whisteling to himself and Ryan shouted.

'You told her to sneak up on me didn't you?' And Anthony looking confused (but not really) said.

'Oh! M..Me? I have no idea what you are talking about, I will just be over there. And he ran extremely fast with Ryan right behind him shooting fireballs at him, and Eragon saw this and chuckled to himself saying.

'They are like brothers, only Anthony has a sense of humor and Ryan is a little more serious, and he seems to have developed certain feelings for my dragon.'

After Eragon said that he looked at Saphira who watched not only Ryan and Anthony mess around like 2 idiots, she also watched her young ones, Bloodbath, and Xunung, laughing their heads off at the 'mighty' Dragoons trying to kill each other, (with Anthony winning with his foot on top of Ryan's back) and they finnally calmed down and Saphira saw the pendant around Ryan's neck and said to herself.

_'Th...That is the scale I dropped when I met the other Ryan as a gift, so does that mean that this is the same Ryan I met before, so that is why he seemed familiar when I met him, he seems to have been more mature than, then he is now. _After she said that last part she chuckled to herself, but then thought.

_'But if that is the truth does that mean that Ryan and Anthony's power is what made me pregnant?'_


	6. Dark Terrace, and Dark Return

Dark Terrace and Dark Return

'While Ryan, Bloodbath, Saphira, and Eragon were sleaping Anthony was sitting on top of one of the towers feeling the rain poor down on him, and he heard a presence but knew it was Xunung so he didn't bother to move and Xunung said.

_'Anthony there is something troubling your mind isn't there?'_ And Anthony mearly smirked and said.

'You know it isn't nice to just sense feelings like that without permission Xunung.' Xunung looked down in discomfort and said.

_'I am mearly concerned about you, it is only natural for a dragon to do that Anthony.'_ And Anthony looked at the ground and sighed and said.

'Maybe, but sometimes you should just let some things go my friend, we just need to focus on what to do right now, apparently Galbatorix knows of our position and even with Eragon and Ryan it could be a difficult battle that we would most likely lose even with our powers.' And Xunung clearly stunned by what his master just said replied.

_'Why do you think we will lose against them if we fight?' _And Anthony mearly replied by saying.

'They aren't just going to keep Ra'zac at us they might send Urgals like the ones that nearly killed Ryan and Saphira, they might even have Shades on their side, Heck they have Shruikan the Black Dragon!' And Xunung said.

_'I am also a black dragon Anthony, but you do raise a point, we are clearly outnumbered in this situation, we need to find our allies that Eragon spoke of before we are annhialated._

Anthony then jumped off the tower and landed cleanly on the ground and pulled his hood up and said to Xunung.

'We should leave them Xunung, we have too much power and would draw their armies here with Ryan and Eragon's powers as well, if we split up...they might have a fighting chance than with all of us together. And Xunung said.

_'Because they will not have the need to hold back with all of us around?' _And Anthony simply said.

'And because Ryan needs to become stronger without my help, if he depends on me forever he will eventually be killed.'

And with that said Anthony tied his sack of equipment around Xunung's neck and got on Xunung and they flew into the night eventually fading from view, but before they flew away a shade blocked their path and he said.

'Our master wants you to fight for him, he only wants to rebuild the dragon race.' And Anthony merely replied.

'If that were true he wouldn't have killed off the other dragons, and their riders.'

After he said that the shade attacked with his magic and Anthony easily dodged it and transformed into his dragoon form and the shade summoned a creature to attack them and Anthony got on Xunung and they charged at the shade and they both tried to slash at each other with nobody winning, because Anthony wasn't really trying and Anthony said.

'I think it is time we end this.'

After he said that he flew up into the air and let Xunung land and Anthony flew down towards the shade at extremely high speeds, and fired 5 arrows at his arms, legs, stomach, and head, and before he could respawn Anthony split his dark bow apart into his 2 longswords and stabbed them right through the shade's heart and the shade screamed and dissipated and Anthony dispelled the sound barrier he put around him and the shade so that Ryan and the others wouldn't hear what just happened, and he turned to Xunung and nodded and they flew off into the darkness until they were out of view.

And then morning came and as Saphira awoke she noticed that Anthony's equipment was gone and she said.

_'So he finally decided to leave, I knew he would do it eventually and obviously Xunung went with him.' _Just like Eragon and Saphira had a strong bond, Anthony and Xunung nearly had an almost as strong bond and they would die for one another just like Ryan would die for Bloodbath and strangely Saphira, and she said.

_'Why did I think of Ryan just now, although it does seem strange why Ryan would sacrifice his own life for me, if he keeps that up he will eventually be killed, and I don't want that to happen to him, he does act differently around me than the others.' _And while she was talking to herself Ryan woke up and noticed that Anthony's equipment was gone and he said.

'Anthony, Anthony where are you?!?!' And Saphira sadly lied.

_'He was captured by Shades while we were sleeping, I am sorry little one.' _

After he heard this Ryan lost it and destroyed everything in site and fired random fireballs at the sky and one almost hit Saphira and she jumped back quickly, and Ryan noticed this and stopped his rampage and said.

'Saphira! Saphira I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to it's just...I can't help it, they've taken everything from me my home, my family, and now my best friend! I feel so useless to you, Eragon, and Bloodbath.' And he was about to walk away and leave the group when he heard Bloodbath shout.

_'Please Ryan don't leave us, you are my best friend besides my brother and I don't want you to leave, please stay with us!' _And Eragon also got up and said.

'Indeed, Ryan we will need your help, we just lost a great warrior and Dragon Rider, if we lose you and Bloodbath, we are right back where we started, so listen to your dragon.' And after Eragon said that, Saphira spoke up and said.

_'Ryan, I am sorry but please don't leave us, you are not only a dragoon but you are also a dragon rider, and also one of my best friends as well so please, don't leave us, or me for even a second.' _And after she said that Ryan had tears in his eyes and said.

'I..I am sorry for even thinking about leaving you guys, I swear I will rescue Anthony and end this war no matter what!' And Saphira replied.

_'It is alright Ryan, you just need to make sure you don't lose yourself to your madness, Anthony was like your brother wasn't he?' _And Ryan wiped away some tears from his face and nodded and Eragon said.

'We should probably get moving we've been here for at least 3 days, we need to keep moving or this will be more like a battle fortress than a sanctuary.' And everyone nodded and Ryan and Eragon packed their stuff on Saphira and Bloodbath and got ready to go when Bloodbath said.

_'Before we go, can you pick a new name for me? I mean my name seems more demonic than holy.' _And Ryan thought about it for a while and said.

'How about, Scarlet?' And Bloodbath or now called by her new name Scarlet giggled a bit and said.

_'Not a bad choice Ryan, it is a good name.' _

And they flew off towards their new location, the home base of the rebellion, The Varden. And while they made their journey Ryan would always look at Saphira for a couple of seconds, and if she looked at him he would quickly turn his head like nothing had happened and she giggled a bit, and they continued their journey.

2 months later...

When they reached the forest they found the waterfall where the entrance to the Varden supposedly was and Ryan and Eragon got off of Scarlet and Saphira and they walked towards the waterfall, and when they didn't notice an Urgal come behind them he was shot in between the eyes with an arrow and they looked down at it and then they saw what shot him and they saw that it was a boy no older than 15, around the same age as Ryan, Eragon, and Anthony and the boy said.

'Hello, I have been tracking you 4 for a few days, though I remember you had 2 other members of your group, where are they?'

_'Don't tell him anything about Anthony, Ryan.' _Said Saphira, and Ryan replied.

_'He won't know a thing.' _And then Ryan said.

'Before we tell you, why don't you tell us who you are and what you are doing here.' And the boy smiled and said.

'Very well, my name is Murtagh, I have come to help you and your dragon, and to get revenge on Galbatorix.' And Ryan said.

'Did he kill your family as well, Murtagh?' And Murtagh laughed and said.

'If only he did, I hated my father, and my mother abandoned me when I was young so I had no choice but to live with my father, and you know how a father always presents something to his son? Well the only thing my father gave me was this.' And he lifted up his shirt to reveal a grotesque scar on his back and they discussed about where they were going when they saw more Urgals coming and Eragon said.

'Hurry into the water!'

And everyone besides Murtagh jumped in the water, and he looked back and saw more Urgals, and finally took his cloak off and jumped into the water as well while the dragons flew into a hole in the mountain and before they had a chance to react they were surrounded by soldiers but they didn't look like Urgals and one of them spoke up and said.

'Who are you and what are you doing here at this base? Speak quickly!' And Ryan motioned for them to back up and said.

'I am Ryan, this is Eragon, and Murtagh, and we are here to take refuge in the Varden and to help you in this war.' And they all looked at Ryan and Eragon and said.

'You two are dragon riders are you not?' And Ryan surprised by this said.'

'How can you see through my left arm armor?' Because Ryan war a arm of metal on his left arm where the mark of the dragon rider was while his right arm only had a regular glove on it, and the warrior replied.

'You have seen your share of supernatural battles beyond explaining, that's how.' And then he said.

'Take that one as a prisoner!' And they all surrounded Murtagh, and Ryan shouted.

'No wait he saved our lives he is with us!' And one of the soldiers said.

'He is the son of Morzan, the traitor, this one is not to be trusted!' And they took Murtagh to the prison cells and Ryan could only look at him with shock on his face and when he was out of site Ryan said.

'We need his help there are Urgals patrolling the mountains as we speak.' And the commander spoke up and said.

'I know my men told me already we need you and your dragons to be ready for battle at any given moment.' And he led Ryan, and Eragon, to where Saphira and Scarlet were and they were being outfitted with armor and Ryan and Eragon were approached by a man carrying their armor and Eragon put his on while Ryan declined because he had his own armor already on and they walked over to their dragons and Ryan said.

_'Will you 2 be ready for this?' _And the dragons looked at each other and nodded and Saphira said.

_'Don't worry about us little one we will be alright.'_ And they all went to the Higher level where they would fly off and attack their opponets from the sky and then they would do their best to help the vanguard during their attack, and Ryan asked.

'Eragon, you ever lost anyone close to you before?' And Eragon sadly answered.

'I lost my teacher Brom, when I saved princess Arya, and Murtagh was there too.' And Ryan said.

'You already knew who Murtagh was before we met him?' Eragon was silently chuckling to himself from this and said.

'Saphira knew too.' And Ryan blushed and whispered.

_'Uhh Eragon how do...you...uhh feel towards Saphira?'_ And Eragon Burst out laughing knowing that he was speaking from his mind so Saphira wouldn't hear and whispered.

_'Don't worry she won't bite...much.' _And Ryan was taken back by what he said and shouted.

'No!! I didn't mean that like that...I...uhh...' And then he shut up when he noticed that Saphira and Scarlet were looking at him funny and Eragon was laughing so hard he nearly fell over and Ryan saw the enemy army coming and helped Eragon up and Eragon shouted.

'Attack!!!!!!'

Before the attack started Murtagh broke out of his cell and grabbed a bow and started helping the others fight the Urgals.

And Ryan transformed into his dragoon form and jumped on Scarlet's back and flew down at the enemy with Eragon following close behind with Saphira and Ryan shot fireballs at the enemy and killed about 50 enemies while Scarlet bit down hard on their skulls and threw them into a pit and Eragon and Saphira and were doing the same thing and then they saw a dark looking creature and Saphira looked scared and said.

_It isn't possible...' _And Eragon saw what was bothering her and shouted.

'It's Durza!!!!!' And Ryan saw him and he and Scarlet charged at him and started attacking him but they were losing and were blown back by dark magic and Eragon shouted to Ryan.

'Ryan! You kill him by stabbing him through the heart! Stab the heart!'

And Ryan nodded and jumped off Scarlet who went to attack the other Urgals and Ryan flew towards Durza and tried slash at him but Durza had a sword of dark magic and slashed at him and nearly got him until Eragon and Saphira bumped into him and made him miss and Ryan jumped off and flew back and then saw that Durza was about to stab and Saphira saw this and put Eragon down and Charged at Durza as fast as she could and before the sword could reach Ryan he saw that Saphira had gotten in the way and fell towards the ground and both he and Eragon shouted.

'Sa...Saphira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' And Ryan charged at Durza and tried desperatley to kill him but to no avail and he was knocked down all the way to the ground, but not before he saw a object in the distance.

This object was coming at a very high speeds and he barely saw that it was a black dragon and saw that the rider had silver hair and the rider looked like he was wearing wierd sort of armo_r_ and he noticed that it was dragoon armor and the warrior shot an arrow at the creature Durza was riding and though it didn't die it fell down and the warrior shouted to Scarlet.

'Throw Eragon up into the air, I will throw him at Durza!'

And Scarlet nodded and grabbed Eragon and flew high and threw Eragon into the air and the warrior came and grabbed Eragon's legs and was getting ready to throw him at Durza while they were falling and the warrior said.

'Anytime your ready!' And Eragon motioned for the warrior to go faster and shouted.

'Throw me now!'

And the warrior threw Eragon down towards Durza who was overly confident when his creature was back in the air, but Eragon was coming in to fast and Durza screamed but it was of no avail as Eragon rammed his sword right into Durza's heart and he slowly died and his creature died as well, and Ryan was still on the ground next to Saphira and was slowly crawling towards her and he turned back to normal and he tried to heal her but to no avail, but then he tried with all his might and it worked but Saphira would still be down for a while and before he passed out because of great energy exhaustion Ryan said.

_'Sa..Sa..Saphira...I love you...'_

And all was black for Ryan and he fell unconcious.

And for a while everything was quite for a while Eragon found Ryan and Saphira unconcious and shouted to some of the soldiers.

'Hurry! quick they are over here!'

And they took them back to the Varden, and the battlefield was empty except for the warrior who helped Eragon defeat Durza, and the warrior said.

'It seems I was right, they would have been better off without us, come on Xunung.' And the dragon nodded and they flew into the darkness and faded from view.


	7. A New Dawn

A New Dawn

After the battle of the Varden, and after the dark warrior left, Ryan and Saphira were found on the battlefield still unconcious and found by Eragon and Murtagh, and they were brought back to the Varden and were treated with the best medical spells they knew, but even that didn't bring Ryan out of his sleep, eventually Saphira awoke only to find Ryan still uconcious and saw Scarlet sleeping next to him and she joined her and they both watched over the hero, Murtagh and Eragon saw this and chuckled a bit and thought what would happen if he woke up just now to see two dragons looking down on him, one with concern, and the other with compassion, and they both huddled around him to give him warmth while it was cold outside, and they were starting to lose hope that he would survive, but Saphira wouldn't leave him even for a second, eventually a month passed by and Ryan was showing signs of life meaning he isn't dead and is doing the best he can to awaken and then one day Saphira was laying next Ryan as usual and a thought crossed her mind, did she love Ryan? This question seemed to rise up every now and then, but just now she notices her feelings for the Red Dragoon and finally admits them and Ryan suddenly says while sleeping.

_'Sa...Saphira don't die, I can't live without you...'_ And Saphira blushed at this and said.

_'Nor I without you, Ryan.' _And she wrapped her tail around him as a blanket and she fell asleep as well.

The next day Ryan suddenly awoke and he looked around to find that he wasn't on the battlefield anymore and frantically got scared when he thought of Saphira and he ran outside and shouted.

'Saphira! Where are you? Are you alright?! Please answer me!!!' And when Ryan heard nothing he bent down and he pounded the ground and said.

'I couldn't save her, she's dead because of me!' And he started crying and cried to himself to think that Saphira wasn't gone and ironically this woke Saphira up because she moved to Eragon's room when she thought Ryan would be safe enough, and she flew outside and saw Ryan crying on the ground and she landed quietly on the ground next to Ryan but he heard this and looked at her like she was a goddess and ran towards her and hugged her greatly and said.

'Saphira your really alive, I thought I lost you and would never see you again.' Saphira wrapped her wings around and gave him a hug as well and said.

_'You are just like Eragon, 1 part brave, and 3 part foolish, besides you can't live without me and I can't live without you 'little one'.' _And after she said that Ryan stopped crying and thought about what she said and he told her.

'Yea, I can never live without you Saphira. I guess I broke my vow of never letting you get hurt though.' And he lowered his head in shame and Saphira used her wing to raise his face to hers and said.

_'We are all alive Ryan, and that is all that matters, and I am glad you are safe.' _And she wrapped her tail around him again and he hugged her and then Eragon came in and they didn't notice him say.

'Well...I am glad to see you two...getting along.' And after he said that they broke apart immediatley and Ryan while blushing asked.

'Uhh...Well...do you need me for something, Eragon?' And Eragon was chuckling to himself and said.

'No...I was just checking up on you to see if you were awake after 1 month.' And Ryan shouted.

'ONE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been out that long!?!?!?!?!?' And Saphira nodded and said.

_'We didn't know if you would survive and...' _And before she could finish a red dragon came in and tackled Ryan to the ground throwing him up in the air about 3 times before letting him down and he said.

'Scarlet, are you gonna do this everytime I wake up from something like that?' And she giggled a bit and said.

_'Maybe...and maybe not, I just like to scare you all the time!' _And while Ryan whiped the dust off of his armor he realized he reaked and he asked Eragon.

'Hey uhh, Eragon I need to go clean up do you know where a spring is or something like that?' And Eragon nodded and led him to the hot springs underground and said to Saphira and Scarlet who were in the hot springs as well.

'Uhh what are you 2 doing?' And Scarlet replied.

_'We are relaxing, is there a problem with that?' _And Eragon blushed and said.

'Well, no but uhh, this is the male hotspring, and the female one is over there.' And Scarlet said.

_'What is wrong with me bathing in the same water as my rider?' _Saphira blushed and knew why and said.

_'It may be tempting for Ryan, and we shouldn't be here anyway, we will just go to the female hot springs.' _And Scarlet and Saphira flew off and landed in the other hot springs and Ryan had been blushing in the water for a while and said.

'Thanks Eragon, I owe you one big time, and Eragon smiled and said.

'Don't you always?' And he walked off leaving Ryan alone in the hotsprings, and while he was alone Ryan thought of a few things, his family, Anthony, ...Saphira, and he suddenly shot his eyes open and told himself.

'No, there is no way that could ever happen, I mean, I am half-human, and half-dragon, but I am not a full dragon like Saphira, so I guess there is no way it would work between us, I wish it could though.' And then he heard Saphira say.

_'Ryan, may I come in?' _And Ryan said.

'Yea it's ok Saphira.' And the dragoness came in and layed down in the water next to Ryan and said.

_'I could hear every word Ryan, I don't know if it could work between us but...' _Ryan cut her off and said.

'Saphira, I didn't mean like...uhh...you know, I didn't mean like that.' And Saphira giggled a bit and said.

_'Ryan, I understand what you meant, and personally I think you would make a great father if you were a dragon.' _And Ryan looked down and said.

'Yea 'If' I was a dragon, but I'm not, I'm only half dragon, but Saphira there is 1 thing I want you to know.' And Saphira asked.

_'What is that, Ryan? _And Ryan looked at her nervously and said.

'I...I love you Saphira, I will never lie to you.' And Saphira looked like she was ready to cry and she said.

_'And I love you, little one, and I always will as long as I live, and may it be a long time.' _And Ryan stared deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying, and he said.

'I will end this war for you Saphira.' And then out of instict Ryan moved closer to Saphira and Saphira did the same and they kissed and it seemed like life had no meaning without Saphira for Ryan and he said.

'I definately need to know how to turn into a dragon.' And Saphira chuckled a bit at this and said.

_'You would make an excelent dragon, Ryan.' _

And after they were done they got out of the springs and Ryan grabbed his armor and said to himself.

'I am glad I wear undergarmets.'

And after he had his armor on he went to check on how the battle plans were progressing and saw an elf girl kissing Eragon and Ryan said.

'Getting friendly with the locals are we Eragon?' And Ryan chuckled as Eragon and the elf blushed and Eragon regained his composure and said.

'Ryan, this is Arya, she is the leader of the Varden, and my Fiance.' And Arya said.

'So you are the Dragoon I heard about, strange, not many dragon riders get that priviledge, but nonetheless, it is nice to meet you Ryan, and...uhh you have a dragon ready to sneak up on you.' And Ryan's eyes suddenly shot open and looked behind himself to find it to late and Scarlet grabbed him and carried him everywhere around the room and dropped him on Saphira, and Scarlet liked the look on Ryan's face when he saw Saphira, and he quickly got off and stiffened up and Arya said.

'You like Saphira don't you?' And Ryan suddenly lost his composure and said.

'I uhh...well...we uhh...' And Saphira chuckled at what his reaction was to that and said.

_'Hehe, it is nothing like that Arya, we just like each other.' _And Scarlet was circling Ryan and Saphira and said.

_'Ryan and Saphira holding hands together, they kiss wherever they go, and I love to see the show.' _And Ryan was literally on fire at this and said.

'Did Anthony teach you that too?' And Scarlet mearly laughed and nodded and said.

_'He taught me eveything I know, Anthony's the best at practical jokes!' _And after she said that he said.

'My dragon has been corrupted by a prankster.'

And everybody laughed at that comment and while they were discussing battle plans, in the Empire all of Galbatorix's plans had gone up in flames with these Dragoons getting in the way and he said.

**'I shall show these 'Dragon Knights' who the ultimate dragon rider is, rise Shruikan!'** And out of the darkness a giant black dragon arose and roared with flames as hot as a volcano from its mouth.

In the East a warrior was traveling with his black dragon, and they were surrounded by shades and the shades said.

'Come with us peacefully and you will suffer a quick death!' And before they could say anything else he shot all 10 of the shades in less than 2 seconds and the warrior smirked and said.

'That was pitiful, come on Xunung we have more enemies to take care of.'

And as the warrior walked off, the shades' bodies dissapeared, and his dragon shot out a black flame up unto the heavens, signifying the end to Galbatorix, because soon one of the most evil dragon riders in history would be killed by his fellow riders.


	8. Beyond Fate

Beyond Fate

'So is there a way for Ryan to fight against these odds with Eragon on a scouting mission, and with barely any soldiers left after the battle of the Varden? I mean I know he's strong and all but he has absolutely no chance against the enemy army!' Said one of the soldiers during the debate of the Varden's fate, the night before, Eragon went on a scouting mission and found an army of great size marching towards the Varden and the size of the army would be about the size of 10,000 men, and with the Varden's army in shambles from the battle a month ago the Varden would not be able to fight back against an army of that size and so the Varden was on the move from their old fortress in the mountains, to the forest in Du Weldenvarden, though they were safe for the time being, the Empire finally found out their position after they supposedly captured the Twins, Murtagh had gone missing the same day they were captured, thus the Varden was exposed and so Ryan volunteered to fight alone on the battlefield with only Scarlet and Saphira next to him in battle, and while the delegates were discussing their next action, Ryan went to his quarters with Saphira and Scarlet fallowing behind, and when he got in his room he heard the dragons come in as well, and said.

'We may not survive this attack Saphira, I am sorry for dragging you and Scarlet into this.' And Saphira replied.

_'We must not lose hope, we still have a chance to fight back I should beleive, besides the enemy we will face will be nothing more than a bunch of cowards hiding behind their archers, pikeman, and all of their allies.' _And Scarlet pointed out.

_'Yes but remember mother, we are outnumbered, we have the advantage in skill while they have the advantage in numbers.' _

'Indeed, but we have no choice we must strike at our enemy now, before they have a chance to completely mobilize while in the forest, it's a big army, and there are a lot of trees in this forest to block their advance and since this is a forest I can easily burn them alive.' And while they were talking it over Eragon came in and looked like he was about to pass out so Ryan asked.

'Eragon what's wrong, when did you get here?' While Eragon was trying to catch his breath he said.

'Urgals...Ra'zac...and another Dragon Rider are on their way sooner than expected, Ryan...do not transform...I repeat do not transform!' Ryan looked at him questionally and asked.

'Why, why can't I transform against them?' Eragon answered him.

'They seem to have some sort of wierd magic ability with them this time, I tried to use magic to attack at least a couple of them to decrease their numbers, but then my hand hurt badly, and I was forced to run, so I don't think it would be a good idea to transform against them, they will kill you.'

While they discussed that, in the forest the army was moving through and was in a clearing when they heard wires snap, springing arrows from every direction, and also trap holes sprang open and those standing over it fell in and were killed by the spikes, while they were trying to recover from the traps, a warrior came in from the trees and fired arrows at the enemy and killed them quite easily, though there were still more for him to kill, he put his bow away and took out his longswords and slashed at all the enemies that came close to him, one Urgal tried to jump at him but he stepped out of the way and stabbed the Urgal while also slashing at the other Urgals, and he said to a shadow in the trees.

_'The plan is working, now attack Xunung!' _

Out of the trees came a giant black dragon, well over 30 feet tall, slashing and biting at Urgals that came close, also swinging his tail at Urgals trying to attack from behind but when the dragon tried to breath fire on the enemies it only came out as smoke and the warrior shouted.

_'What's wrong Xunung? Burn them alive!' _After the warrior shouted that the dragon replied.

_'Anthony, there is something wrong, they seem to have an antimagic field around the area, it could be a problem for us, don't transform.' _And this obviously disturbed Anthony and he shouted.

'Well then we are probably dead aren't we?'

After he said that he cut through the line of defenses only to see a red dragon crossing his path and the one riding had a mask on, the masked rider attacked using a bow nearly shooting Anthony in the chin but Anthony had time to react and dodged it, he ran over to his dragon and shouted.

'I think it is best we skedaddle!' And the dragon nodded and flew off into the night, while they were flying towards their destination, they saw 4 figures in the darkness and looked closer and they saw, Ryan, Eragon, Saphira, and Scarlet getting ready for battle and Anthony dropped down in front of them and said.

'Well Ryan, your idiocy remains, as well as your strange love for a certain dragon.' And Scarlet chuckled at what he said and Ryan shouted.

'You mind telling me how you got here Anthony?!' And before they had time to react they were attacked by the rider, while Ryan and Eragon tried slashing at him with Saphira, Xunung and Scarlet, while Anthony was shooting arrows at the rider trying to knock him down or kill him, successfully getting him in the elbow with one arrow, Ryan jumped up to slash his face and knocked the mask away and as soon as he saw who was behind the mask, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, then Ryan said.

'Mu...Murtagh? But why, I don't get it.' And Murtagh smirked and said.

'Hello everyone, time to die.'


	9. A Touch of Destiny

A Touch of Destiny

Murtagh was smirking looking down at Ryan who was completly shocked to see his ally, now an enemy, and Ryan shouted.

'Murtagh! You're a dragon rider too? I...I don't understand!' And Anthony, Eragon, Saphira, Scarlet, and Xunung were confused and Eragon shouted.

'Why did you betray us Murtagh, you swore you would defend the Varden not destroy it!' Murtagh looked down at the ground after Eragon said this and Murtagh said.

'He knows our true names, mine and Thorn's, the Twins betrayed you and led me to Galbatorix and he forced us to swear in the ancient language to serve him forever, and now he controles us.' And the red dragon known as Thorn said.

_'Indeed, since Galbatorix knows our true names he can force us to do anything he wishes, and right now he wants us to kill you.'_

After Thorn said that, Ryan grabbed his sword and jumped at him and tried to slash at his throat, but Thorn grabbed him and threw him into a tree, Saphira, Xunung, and Scarlet breathed fire on him but Thorn flew up and Murtagh got off and started fighting Eragon and Anthony while Thorn was fighting Saphira, Scarlet, and Xunung in the air, but it seemed both Murtagh and Thorn were extremely powerfull and everyone was losing against them and Ryan finally woke up and joined in the fight but it only helped a little against Murtagh because they were all tired, Anthony ran out of arrows and had to keep using his swords, Eragon was just tired from the fighting as were the 3 dragons fighting Thorn, and Ryan shouted.

'I know you told me not too, but I have no choice Eragon, I am goin to transform into a dragoon!' And Ryan transformed into his dragoon form and started attacking Thorn alongside Saphira, and after he did that Anthony transformed as well but stuck to fighting Murtagh with Eragon, and they finally turned the tables on them, though they were still strong, Murtagh and Thorn were tired from fighting and with Ryan and Anthony using their powers Murtagh shouted to Thorn.

'Retreat, Thorn we must fall back!' But before Murtagh left he kicked Eragon and took Eragon's sword Zar'roc and said.

'This was supposed to be mine, brother.' And Thorn picked Murtagh up and they flew off in a hasty retreat and the remaining Urgals were scared and retreated as well, while he was trying to stay awake Eragon muttered.

'M...My brother? Does that mean that Morzan is...' And he fell uconcious and Ryan put him on top of Saphira and Ryan and Anthony changed back to normal as they got on Scarlet, and Xunung when Anthony said.

'We should head back and tell them what happened here, and of the Twins' and Murtagh's betrayal.' And Ryan said.

'Should we tell them he is a dragon rider as well Anthony?'

Anthony nodded and they flew off towards the fortress of the elves and reported what happened to Arya while Eragon was taken to the lower grounds to recover from his fatigue, Ryan went to the tower to think things over, Saphira was staying with Scarlet and Xunung in the training area, and Anthony was sitting next to a stone statue of the first dragon rider making some arrows for his next fight.

**Anthony's POV **

'Sigh...It really does seem wierd as to why the twins betrayed us, although I don't really care, Ryan seems to have matured at least a little bit, Scarlet and Saphira are also more skilled as well, although it seems Murtagh became even stronger than any of us, even me dang, I don't understand how he became so strong, Galbatorix may have given him some power to help him fight us, but I don't think even Galbatorix's power is high enough to give Murtagh as much power as he had.' While Anthony said that, he heard the dragons training against each other in the training room and he said.

'I might as well go check on them, they seem to be having fun though...I guess I'll spoil it.' And he chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs toward the training room and saw that training was over and Scarlet was going over towards her mother and lied down next to her and fell asleep and Anthony walked towards Xunung who was still training and said.

_'So Xunung, how is your training progressing?' _And the black dragon replied by saying.

_'It is going fine Anthony, but you seem troubled, are you alright?' _And Anthony shook his head and said.

_'I forgot you could read feelings, yes there is somehthing bothering me, but I'll get over it, by the way I have a question I wish to ask you.' _And Xunung tilted his head and said.

_'Okay what is it Anthony, you can ask me anything.' _And Anthony said.

_'I have noticed that dragon riders only get the mark of the rider when they touch the dragon's skin, not the dragon egg, and that they should'nt be able to communicate with their riders until they are at least 1 month old, so why is it that Ryan and I got those ahead of that?' _And Xunung tried to think of it and said.

_'To tell the truth, I am not entirely sure, I just had the ability to speak as an egg as did Scarlet, I don't know how it happened, it just did.' _And Anthony just nodded and walked off thinking to himself and sitting down next to the statue again and Xunung continued training and then stopped to take a rest.

**Xunung's POV**

_'Anthony was really troubled I hope he is alright, I wish I could understand how come we could'nt beat that dragon, even though it was 3 on 1, it just wasn't supposed to be possible to lose, although Anthony did tell me of Galbatorix's dragon Shruikan, it could be possible that Shruikan trained Thorn which would explain why he was so skilled even against us, and against Ryan's Dragoon form as well, I am just so confused right now.' _Xunung then saw Scarlet fly up to one of the trees and breathed fire in the air to show off and Xunung thought.

_'I guess I'll have a chat with my sister and see how she is doing as well, she is too proud for her own good.' _And he flew up towards Scarlet and sat down next to her and Scarlet said.

_'Hello brother, it seems we were outmatched huh? I am sorry, I...I should have trained with Ryan more instead of just playing practical jokes on him all the time.' _And she looked down at the ground in sadness but Xunung said.

_'Do not worry about it sister, we were all overconfident in our abilities, besides we would never have known Murtagh would betray us, as would the Twins.' _And Scarlet seemed happier by this said.

_'Thanks Xunung, you really know how to cheer me up almost as much as Anthony does, the problem is Anthony does it better, by playing practical jokes on Ryan all the time!' _And they both chuckled at this and Xunung sighed and said.

_'I guess i will go train again so I'll see you later.' _And Xunung flew back down to the training area while Scarlet said to herself.

_'Yea brother, you always train, I think it is boring though, I guess it is getting a little boring up here...I know I will go play with Ryan!' _

**Scarlet's POV**

_'Wait until Ryan gets a load of this one, hehe he will jump right out of his skin, although if he does that, I will also die, this could be a very big problem...hmm I got it, I will just attack him again, this is gonna be a lot of fun, okay remember what Anthony said, '__**When sneaking up on Ryan always sneak behind him from above, never from the ground or he will know you are there**__,' now I only have on problem...where is Ryan!?!?!?' _And after she said that she used her connection to Ryan to find out where he was, and found he was in the top tower thinking abou the battle, and about Scarlet, and espically Saphira, and Scarlet said to herself.

_'Oh my...he sounds really depressed, maybe I won't attack him, I'll just play the put the hands...uhh claws over the eyes trick, although I might want to use my tail and not my claws, unless my rider likes wooden eyes.' _And she climbed on the ceiling of the tower and climbed towards the room where Ryan was and saw him still thinking and she dropped down silently and put her tail over his eyes and shouted.

_'Hey Ryan! Guess who I am!' _And Ryan thought to himself.

_'Ok, a 1 out of 10 scale as of who would do this old trick,'Scarlet10, Saphira2, Anthony100, Eragon3, Xunung0,' ok I know who it is.' _And after he thought of that he said.

_'Ok, Scarlet why are you disturbing me right now?'_ And Scarlet bent down and shouted.

_'How is it you are never surprised? How do you stay calm, it just seems impossible!' _And Ryan chuckled to himself and said.

_'I could hear you talking in your mind right behind me.'_ And Scarlet was furious at this and shouted.

_'You...your a cheater! In a fair game I would scare you easily!' _And Ryan laughed at this and said.

_'Well than that really isn't a reason for me to play fair than is it Scarlet?' _And Scarlet snickered and said.

_'Well I can hear your mind right now and you love my mom alot!' _And Ryan blushed at what she said.

_'What? You ain't jealous are you Scarlet?' _And Scarlet looked surprised at this and said.

_'You would'nt seriously fall in love with 2 dragons would you?' _And Ryan chuckled at this and said.

_'You and I have a powerfull bond as a dragon and as a rider, but we also have a special bond as best friends don't forget that, ok?' _And Scarlet giggled a bit and said.

_'Just like my mother said though, you would make a handsome dragon. You should talk to her, she seems kind of sad today.' _After she said that she flew off and Ryan said to himself.

'Saphira...I wonder how she is doing right now...'

**Ryan's POV**

'I hope Saphira is okay today, I guess we were hit pretty bad, I never would have guessed Murtagh would betray us, though he did seem to be extremely difficult to deal with he did seem like a good friend, I know Eragon is gonna be fine, he always is, Anthony...I don't think I even need to worry about him, same with Xunung, Scarlet, she has her practical jokes to keep her company, and Saphira...I better hurry up and go check on her.' Ryan went out the door and down the stairs to see Saphira looking at the statue of a godess and she was humming to herself and Ryan was chuckling to himself, but then he stopped, because the song was truly...beautifal and he said.

_'Umm...hey Saphira, how are you doing today?' _And she bowed her head and said.

_'I am doing fine Ryan, it seems you may have been a little disturbed by what mu daughter said, but don't worry, we will be like that if we want to when and if we become mates.' _And Ryan coughed for a good 5 minutes and Saphira giggled a bit and Ryan said.

_'M...Ma...Mates!?' _And Saphira looking sad said.

_'What's wrong is that bad?' _And Ryan shook his head extremely fast and said or shouted.

_'No! It's just uhh...well...you want to become mates?' _And then Ryan felt something wierd happen and he transformed on accident and Saphira said.

_'You need to figure out how you can stay as a Dragoon for longer periods of time, you look much more handsome as a Dragoon.' _She giggled a bit as Ryan blushed a bit and sat down and said.

_'S...Sorry, I did'nt mean to transform like that it's just that...well...when I am in my Dragoon form, you give off such a pleasing scent that it drives me crazy. I..I don't get it...' _And Saphira giggled a lot at this one and said.

_'That is because you possess the properties of a male dragon, meaning you cannot resist me.' _And he blushed and said.

_'Well I could'nt really resist you in my human form either...by the way, no one ever told me about Shruikan before, Anthony says, that Shruikan is a giant black dragon controlled by Galbatorix.' _And Saphira nodded and said.

_'Anthony told you the truth, Shruikan's actual rider was killed by Galbatorix and he enslaved Shruikan with dark magic.' _And Ryan stopped her and said.

_'If that's true, how can Shruikan still be alive if his rider was killed?' _And Saphira thought for a moment and lowered her head and said.

_'To tell the truth, there should'nt be any magic to be able to keep a dragon alive after their rider dies, all I know is that he was enslaved by Galbatorix.' _Ryan nodded and he yawned and said.

_'You don't mind if I fall asleep here do you?' _And Saphira wrapped her tail around Ryan and Ryan said.

_'I'll take that as a yes.' _After he said that he fell asleep, Saphira slowly got up as not to disturb Ryan and thought.

_'Ryan...you are a great Dragoon and a great human, but I must go check on Eragon quick so don't worry, I will be back.' _

**Saphira's POV**

_Ryan...Eragon...they are both great warriors and they are also both great men and dragon riders, I just wish I knew how to help them, they both lost their homes and their family, but they did gain a new one, but I know they miss their old family greatly, I better check on Eragon to see if he is alright.' _Saphira flew into the air and went to the underground staircase which led to where Eragon was sleeping, and saw him lying on the bed awake and she said.

_'Eragon, are you alright?' Eragon just rolled on the bed and said._

_'I wish I knew, Murtagh is...my brother.' _And Saphira had a look of shock on her face and said.

_'But...that is impossible is it not?' _And Eragon just shook his head and said.

_I don't know Saphira, he could just be trying to trick me, but I sensed no lie in his words, and I did feel like we had a brotherly bond.' _Saphira just had a look of confusion on her face so she said.

_'So you just beleived it without hesitation?' _Eragon nodded and said.

_'It is possible for us to be brothers, though I don't know how, but I do know that this won't get the best of me, I will still fight my hardest!' _And Saphira nodded and said.

_'I should go back to sleep with Ryan, he could use the company.' _After she said that, she flew off towards the statue where Ryan was sleeping and fell asleep next to him and Eragon said.

_'Soon Saphira, we just found the spell to change him into a dragon, we just need to wait, so hold on a bit longer for Ryan, I better go talk to Anthony to see if Ryan will go through with this...I don't know if he will be able to change back to normal.'_

**Eragon's POV**

_'Anthony surely is a brave warrior, to be able to fight against impossible odds like he does is truly amazing, no doubt Ryan looks up to him like a big brother and a rival, he probably knows more about Ryan than Ryan knows more about himself.' _Eragon walked up the stairs to see Anthony by a giant dragon statue making arrows, and mumbling an occasional word or 2 that he could'nt hear, while Anthony was mumbling Eragon said.

'Well Anthony, it seems your bow does'nt have a limitless amount of arrows like you always said it did.' Anthony chuckled at this and said.

'Yea well, you'll never lose with a good bow and a couple of arrows by your side Eragon, besides you guys owe me again, I saved you from having to fight at least 6,000 of those Urgals, all because of me and Xunung, so you betters show some respect Eragon.' Eragon lowered his head a bit and said.

'I did'nt mean any offense Anthony, I know very well that you have saved all of us more than once, I am sorry if I upsetted you.' Anthony just shrugged and said.

'Yea I know, besides you came here because you want to ask me about Ryan and Saphira correct?' Eragon neary choked on a drink he had in his hands and said.

'How in the world did you know that?' And Anthony laughed a bit and said.

'I took a wild guess and I was correct.' And Eragon calmed down a bit, wiped the drink off his clothes and said.

'Anyway, I need you to ask Ryan to take a potion to become a dragon after the war ends, is that alright with you?' And Anthony looked at him wierdly and said.

'Why do you want to turn Ryan into a dragon?' Eragon responded by saying.

'Well for one reason he and Saphira love each other, and even though he is technically half-dragon, he is still human, and the other reason is to rebuild the dragon race by having them...mate.' And Anthony dropped one of the arrows he was making and he said.

'Eragon, are you serious, what if Ryan can never become a human again, what then huh?' Eragon looked at the ground and said.

'Me, Angela, and Arya are working on that Anthony, but until then...don't tell Ryan, he might think we are forcing him into this alright? I better get back to bed.' As Eragon walked off Anthony was thinking to himself.

_'This is getting out of hand, Ryan might agree to it for Saphira, but I don't know what else to say besides that it just does'nt add up right now, I better go talk to him.'_

**FINAL POV**

'Ryan, he is always hanging around Saphira and Scarlet, they are great friends to him, but he loves Saphira, so I hope he understands what Eragon, Angela, and Arya are doing, I hope.' And Anthony saw Ryan sleeping next Saphira and he gently nudged Ryan with his bow and said.

'Ryan, I need to talk to you alone, alright?' Ryan quietly got up and nodded and they walked to the dragon statue where Anthony was and he said.

'Ryan...how much do you love Saphira?' And Ryan looked at him wierd and said.

'I love her with every ounce of my heart Anthony...you know that.' Anthony sighed and said.

'Ryan...Eragon, Angela, and Arya are making a potion that will turn into a dragon so you can mate with Saphira and possibly rebuild the dragon race, after the war is over, Eragon is doing this because he does'nt want dragons to go extinct and because you and Saphira love each other, so please understand why they are doing this.' Ryan looked shocked at what Anthony said, nodded and Ryan said.

'I understand, tell Eragon to give me a couple of days to think about it, I don't know, besides, what if I can never be a human again?' Anthony shook his head and said.

'I know, they are working on that, they would'nt do this without working it through and through you know.' Ryan nodded and said.

'I'd better get back to Saphira so she does'nt worry ok?' Anthony nodded, so Ryan went back to sleep besides Saphira and Anthoy said.

'Ryan, you are an idiot, a fool, and a good person, just be carefull, I won't always be around to save you.' After Anthony said that, he went back to the statue to finish making the rest of his arrows for their next battle.


	10. A Fateful Choice

A Fatefull Choice

Ryan was going through all of his stuff while the others were waiting for him outside, the reason he was taking so long was because he was looking for the blue stone necklace, after a while of searching he finally found it, before he went outside he grabbed his broadsword so he would'nt forget, and he went outside where everyone was waiting for him, since Murtagh took Eragon's sword Zar'roc he had to grab a new sword, while he got his stuff Anthony said solemnly.

'So what do we do now? We found out we are fighting Murtagh who now has Eragon's sword, so how are we going to beat him?' After Anthony said that Ryan looked at the ground and said.

'Truth is...I don't know,, I wish I knew but there might be no way for us to win against Murtagh and Galbatorix.' While they were talking Scarlet was flying with Xunung and Saphira to scout the area, while they were scouting the area the found a large army of Urgals that were running towards Du Weldenvarden and they flew back to the fortress to see Ryan, Anthony, and Eragon getting ready to go when Scarlet said.

_'Hurry guys we have to go! There is a small Urgal army coming this way!' _After she said that Ryan was looking confused and said.

'What are you talking about we should've been able to sense them, not to mention smell them.' When he said that Saphira said.

_'She isn't lying Ryan, they are coming and there are about 1200 of them, even if we did win we would be too exhausted to get away from another force they might send at us.' _Ryan had a haunted look on his face after Saphira said that and he asked Anthony.

'Do you have any traps big enough for this one Anthony?' Anthony looked down at the ground and twirled his bow around a bit and then as if out of nowhere he had an idea and shouted.

'I got it! Saphira, Xunung, and Scarlet will wait here with Eragon while Ryan and I go and set multiple traps in the forest for them, even if they don't work we can retreat to Surda to rest, or we can try to lose them in the Haddarac Desert, though it will be a harsh journey we can lose them by flying, if that does'nt work for us we can try to get through the Beor Mountains, Murtagh can't attack us there, but Urgals can, so choose wisely Ryan.' Ryan looked at the ground for a minute and said.

'I have made my desicion we will go through the Haddarac desert.' After he said that they went to work to get the need provisions and equipment they would need to cross the Haddarac Desert, and once they were done Ryan got on Scarlet while Anthony got on Xunung and Eragon mounted Saphira, and Ryan whispered in the ancient language for safeguard when crossing the Haddarac Desert, and they flew off while the Dragons' scales were shining brightly in the sunlight.


	11. Feeling powerless

Feeling powerless

Everyone was going mad over the heat of the desert and Scarlet kept complaining that she was getting dust in her claws, Xunung remained quite while Anthony was making more arrows as usual, Ryan was laughing at Scarlet's mysery, and Eragon and Saphira kept concentrating on which way to go, with an occasional giggle or two from Saphira when Ryan tried to apologize to Scarlet, only to have her ignore him the whole time, Eragon noticed this as well and chuckled a bit as well, they decided to make camp before darkness came and this time Ryan took the watch with Scarlet, only because Ryan didn't want Anthony running off again.

_'Come on! Please Ryan!' _Begged a very annoying red female dragon.

'No! Anything but that!' Shouted the red knight.

_'Oh come on, just once!?' _Scarlet said again.

'Sigh...fine just one!' Said Ryan.

_'Ok! Now just like this and...ROCK...PAPER...SCISSORS!' _Screamed Scarlet as her hand was balled up in a fist while Ryan's was flat.

'There I played and I won, now leave me alone.' Said Ryan as he layed down next to his pack.

_'Why are you so grumpy today Ryan?' _Asked Scarlet.

'Grr...I am not grumpy!' Growled Ryan, this took Scarlet back a bit, and she turned her head away.

_'I...I'm sorry Ryan...I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to make you happy.' _Said Scarlet as a tear ran down her eye.

'No...I'm sorry Scarlet, I am just worried about all of you thats all...also, I am under a lot of stress right now, so don't take it personally.' Said Ryan as he tried to comfort her.

_'Ok...I just have one question.' _Said Scarlet.

'Sure what is it?' Asked Ryan as he grabbed a water pack from his bag.

_'How did it feel when you kissed my mom?' _After Scarlet said this, Ryan nearly choked on the water he was drinking, and he finally was able to breathe after a good couple of minutes.

'Wh..Why are you asking that?' Asked Ryan clearly trying to hide a blush.

_'Well it seems kind of strange for a human and a dragon to kiss does'nt it? What I'm trying to say is, how was it?' _Replied Scarlet and Ryan finally calmed down and thought for a moment.

'It did feel odd, but I didn't really care, I still liked it.' He answered when Ryan was about to go to sleep Scarlet stopped him for a minute.

_'I...I don't understand though, my mother is still a dragon, and although you are halfdragon you are still human as well.' _Said Scarlet clearly confused by what Ryan said, Ryan rubbed his head a bit and looked at the ground for a moment.

'The truth is I don't understand either, but I still love her, and thats all there is to it.' After he said this Ryan went to sleep, and while he was asleep Scarlet was deep in thought.

_'It still doesn't make sense though...Ryan shouldn't be able to be my mom's mate, but maybe it is only the dragoon part of him that makes him love my mother, that should be it!' _Exclaimed Scarlet, as she laid down and went to sleep.

In Galbatorix's throne room.

**'Hmm...This is getting to be a nuisance, Commander Emmory enter!' **Shouted Galbatorix as his commander came in and bowed to him.

'Yes my lord?' Said Emmory as he saw Galbatorix rubbing his beard while pacing back and forth.

**'Send out Murtagh, Thorn, and one shade to scout out the Haddarac Desert!' **Ordered Galbatorix, as Emmory exited the room another soldier came in and bowed like Emmory did.

'My lord, Thorn and Murtagh are missing, they were reported last seen in Du Weldenvarden!' Said the soldier and Galbatorix in his rage killed the soldier with a fireball.

**'They will know what it means to betray me!!!'**

In the Haddarac Desert.

Aww, man I am sick of this desert!' Shouted Anthony as he tried to keep the sand out of his eye.

'Agreed, we need to find a way to make this place more lively.' Said Eragon as he also tried to keep sand out of his eye.'

'Hey guys, do you see that?' Asked Ryan as he pointed in the direction of a dark object coming towards them.

'Ryan! It's a shade, everyone get down!' Shouted Anthony as they all flew down and saw the shade smirking down at them with a lance and a sword in his hand.

**'My master wishes to have your heads on a plate, except for your 2 female dragons.' **He hissed as he pointed at Scarlet and Saphira.

'Your not getting anywhere near Scarlet or Saphira!' Yelled Ryan as he transformed into a dragoon and attacked the shade.

**'Your bravery shall be the end of you.' **

Once he said that the shade jumped off of his creature and sprouted dark wings and attacked Ryan, and while they were fighting Anthony transformed into a dragoon and started helping Ryan while Eragon, Saphira, Scarlet, and Xunung attacked the dark creature, Saphira and the others were having difficulty facing this new creature, for it was even more powerfull than Durza's and it was also bigger, but Xunung made a plan to fight it and Scarlet was flying effortlessly around it confusing it, while Saphira and Eragon breathed fire on him, and Xunung kept pummeling it with claw strikes, while they fought the creature Anthony was trying to slash at the shade's arm to cut it off so Ryan could stab him in the heart, but the shade kicked him in the stomach, but before he could smash Anthony into the ground Ryan slashed at his hand and it fell towards the ground and then Ryan tried to stab him but the shade quickly uttered words in the ancient language and shot a dark fireball at Ryan that made contact and sent him falling to the ground only to be caught by Anthony and to Anthony's astonishment Ryan transformed back into a human, then he saw Ryan's red stone role out of his pocket and it glowed for a few seconds before it cracked into peices.

'What did you do you monster!' Shouted Anthony, the shade laughed manniacally for a minute.

**'I have destroyed the dragoon spirit he treasures so much, so now he must fight as a human again.' Said the shade.**

After he heard this Anthony charged at the shade and tried to slash at him but he was kicked in the face and knocked down to the ground, and the shade floated down next to Anthony and pulled a knife out before looking at Anthony again.

**'It was so easy to beat the 'Mighty Dragoons' I do wonder what your blood tastes like.' **He cackled and he raised the blade.

Anthony was afraid at the moment, he was wondering how this shade was so strong and he saw the shade raise the blade and saw he was about to stab him when Anthony saw another blade lodged in the Shade's heart, as he looked around he saw it was Ryan who got back up and snuck up behind the shade and stabbed him.

'Go back to the abyss!' Shouted Ryan as the shade screamed and finally dissapeard, while Anthony got up and took a deep breath, Ryan went over to his dragoon spirit and it crumpled into dust and Ryan was deep in thought at the moment.

_'Ryan, are you ok?' _Asked Saphira as she tried to comfort him.

_'I...I am not a dragoon anymore Saphira, I can't transform anymore, I can't do anything useful anymore!' _Ryan started crying and Anthony helped him up and carried him over to his bag where went to sleep with tears in his eyes.


	12. Darkness and War

Darkness and war

Ryan was still thinking about what happened when they finally got out of the Haddarac desert and everyone was happy that no more sand would be in their underpants or their claws, while they were celebrating Ryan was lost deep in his thoughts.

_'How can I help everyone fight when I am weak like this?' _He thought about this for a while when he was shaken from his thoughts by Anthony who was trying to comfort him.

'Look Ryan, I know your sad you lost your power but you can't let that get you, I mean we need you now, your still a dragon rider and my friend so come on lighten up.' Said Anthony as he smiled, Ryan smiled back and in the distance they saw 10 Urgals attacking a young woman with brown hair, and green eyes.

'Anthony we gotta help her, Eragon, Saphira, Xunung, Scarlet come on!' Shouted Ryan as they charged at the Urgals.

Ryan leaped in the air and slashed at the lead Urgal cutting his head off, while Anthony pulled 3 arrows back and fired them hitting 3 Urgals in the head, Eragon took an Urgal out by stabbing him in the stomach and slicing his neck, the dragons knocked them around like pinballs with their tails and they burned them alive, Ryan saw one on the ground that looked dead but he stabbed his sword into his stomach.

'Ryan what the Hell did you do that for! I mean sure he's ugly but he was dead!' Shouted Anthony.

'He was vermin and he need to be exterminated, he was still breathing.' Said Ryan, then he looked at the girl and helped her up and looked in her eyes and saw fear, courage, and...hatred.

'Who are you and why were they chasing you?' Asked Ryan.

'M..My name is Jasmine, I was delivering medicine to the wounded men in Surda when they attacked me.' Said Jasmine.

'Hmm, you seem somewhat familiar, though I can't tell where I think I met you.' Said Ryan, and then Anthony thought about this for a minute and spoke up.

'Hey I remember, she is the girl who used to go to the practice arena with us to train 12 months ago!' Said Anthony, and Ryan looked at him and then at the ground.

'You mean to tell me this is the mayor's daughter, what the Hell is she doing out here, I thought she was killed with the rest of our village.' Said Ryan.

'What! What happened to the village!?' Shouted Jasmine.

Ryan and Anthony told her to sit down and they explained the whole story and they also explained what had happened on their journey, who they met, what they fought, when they finished explaining Jasmine was in tears hearing about her father's death, Ryan tried to cheer her up but she ran to the tent that Eragon set up for her and fell asleep crying.

'Anthony...you should go talk to her, she won't let me near her, and I think she likes you.' Said Ryan, Anthony nodded and he went to Jasmine's tent.

'Jasmine...are you alright?' Asked Anthony peering in.

'I...I need to be alone for a while ok.' She said as she was trying to get ready for bed.

'I need to see if you are alright, besides we need to get to Surda in high spirits, alright?' Anthony said hoping to convince her, but when she didn't answer he turned to leave but was stopped when she had her arms around him.

'Please, Please don't go, I need someone to stay with me tonite.' She begged, and Anthony nodded and turned around and slept next to her for the whole night, but right when he was about to leave when he thought she was asleep he had a hand on his wrist.

'Anthony do you like me?' She asked, Anthony was a bit taken back by the question but he gave her a warm smile.

'Yea I do beatiful.' Anthony replied, after he said that she leaned her face closer to his and he leaned his in too and they kissed for half an hour and the finally pulled their heads back to breath.

'Wow...that was great.' Said Anthony.

'Yeah, I never thought it would be that good.' Said Jasmine, and she let Anthony go, so he left the tent and thought for a while.

_'Wow she is beatifull I wonder why she hates Ryan?' _He thought about that for a while when he saw something in a clearing, there were 2 stone doors, one with a red dragon on it, and the other with a black dragon on it, he tried to open the one with the red dragon on it but it wouldn't budge so he tried the black dragon door and it opened very easily, and inside he saw a long black bow and two black bladed swords with red hilts, strangely it seemed like that to Anthony they belonged to him, so he went over to the weapons and picked up the bow and it glowed for a few seconds, then he felt another presence.

_'So you are the one chosen to wield the black oblivion blades Murasame, and Masamune, and the Death Longbow Anima...wield them wisely.' _Said the voice, but then Anthony couldn't feel the presence anymore so he went back to his tent and fell asleep.

2 hours earlier

Ryan was figdeting in his tent trying to get to sleep but sleep wouldn't come.

'Ughh...I can't get any sleep. I guess I'll take a walk.' Said Ryan as he walked out of his tent, stretched and walked towards the clearing, and before he could sit down he saw two ancient doors, one with a black dragon on it, and one with a red dragon on it, Ryan tried to open the one with the black dragon on it, but it was shut and wouldn't open, then he looked at the door with the red dragon and opened it and inside lay a large Buster Sword that despite the age of the door, looked brand new, so Ryan walked over to it, and lifted it out of the stone with ease, despite the fact that the sword was 2 ft wide, and 6 ft long, it didn't weigh more than Ryan's own broad sword, and he saw that the blade was red like Eragon's sword, Zar'roc, Ryan swung it around twice to get a feel for it and found it easy to use, then he felt some sort of presence with him.

_'So you are the one to wield the One Winged Angel sword I see, then please use it wisely.' _Said the voice, but before Ryan could say anything, the presence disappeared leaving Ryan mystified, but he looked at the sword again and put it in the sheath he tied to his back, once he got out of the door, both doors disappeared into nothingness.

'Huh? Where did the doors go? This doesn't make any sense.' Said Ryan as he went back to his tent, unknown to him though he and Anthony had awakened a great power thought to be lost.

Morning...

'Dang...I could not get to sleep last night.' Complained Ryan as he wiped his eyebrow.

'Yea I know, but we gotta get moving to Surda.' Said Anthony.

_'Indeed, we must get moving so we don't let the Urgals catch up to us.' _Said Xunung, as he and Saphira nudged Scarlet to make her wake up.

_'Ohhh...leave me alone, I want to sleep.' _She said groggily, and Xunung sighed and breathed in a huge gulp of fire, and shot it at Scarlet's butt.

_'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Xunung! What was that for!?!?' _She roared at Xunung who only grinned a bit.

_'Sorry, you wouldn't wake up.' _He said slyly, then Jasmine noticed something different about Ryan and Anthony.

'Hey Ryan, Anthony, when did you two get new weapons? She asked.

'Actually, we don't know, these big doors appeared and I went inside on of them, and apparentley Anthony went into the other one.' Said Ryan, and Anthony nodded in response, but before they could continue their conversation they heard screaming and saw Surda in the distance, and it was burning and Ryan ran ahead of the group and saw 4 childeren running from some Urgals and he was furious.

'Grrr...No! This won't happen again!' He screamed as he ran towards the Urgals drawing the One Winged Angel from its sheath and slashed at the Urgals and killed them all in one hit.

_'What!? That's the One Winged Angel Sword, how did Ryan get it?' _Said Saphira.

_'He said he found it in one of the ancient doors, so don't be surpriesed.' _Said Xunung, and Xunung watched as Anthony drew both of his black swords and stabbed two Urgals while slashing at another one.

_'Those are the blades, Murasame, and Masamune! They are the weapons that killed the King Dragon Bironko!' _Thought Xunung as he watched Anthony fight off the Urgals with Ryan.

_'Ryan look out!' _Shouted Saphira, but it was too late as Ryan was stabbed in the stomach with an Urgal spear, but then something strange happened, Ryan was glowing for a few seconds and his blue pendant floated in the air and into Ryan's hand and he transformed into a new dragoon, he looked like he did with his old armor, but instead of red he was blue, but he was still able to wield fire, when he looked at himself he smirked and simply tugged the spear out of his body and threw it back at the Urgal who was still running and it nailed him in the head.

'Well, this is interesting, I like this, come on!' Ryan shouted at the Urgals who tried running from him only to have their heads decapitated when he flew at them, and Ryand swung his sword at an Urgal trying to stab him and sliced his arm off and kicked him in the air, and Anthony pulled out Anima and fired a black arrow at the Urgal, and when it made contact with its body, it blew to peices, Ryan looked at the city, and then to everyone else.

'Come on We got to go save that town!' He shouted to everyone, and they all went towards Surda, and Anthony handed one of his old longswords to Jasmine so she could defend herself and soon they were in the middle of the battle.


	13. The Bloody Angel

The Bloody Angel

Ryan and the others had made it to the battlefield with Ryan and Anthony fighting from the air, while Jasmine, Scarlet, Xunung, Eragon, and Saphira layed waste to the enemy from the ground, Ryan split an Urgal in two when one tried to fire an arrow at him, but the only thing left of Ryan when it fired its arrow was on after image and before it could comprehend what happened, it was stabbed in the back by Ryan.

'Stupid little monster.' Said Ryan as he pulled his sword out of the Urgal's body and slashed through 3 more, while he was taking care of that group, Anthony was slashing through one Urgal after another with his black swords, when he saw that the Urgals where about to rain down a hail of arrows on them, he pulled out his black bow and chanted a spell.

'_**Brisngir!**_' When he shouted the spell, he fired an arrow he had on his bow and it was lit in a black flame, striking all of the Urgal archers in one shot, Saphira and Scarlet where ripping through the Urgals easily using their tails and their claws, while Xunung burned them alive with his black fire, Eragon was slashing through the Urgals easily as well throwing in a spell once or twice, Jasmine was having a little trouble fighting with the sword Anthony gave her, but she managed to get a few Urgals in the head or stomach.

'_Mother! Look out!_' Screamed Scarlet as Saphira was about to be stabbed by an Urgal pike, only to have it be stopped when a hand was on the pike, Saphira looked to where the hand was and saw Ryan.

'That's not very nice, I might just have to kill you for what you were about to do...Hell, I'd probably kill you anyway.' Ryan said as hey took the spear from the Urgal and stabbed him in the back of the head after it tried running, Ryan looked at Saphira for a moment.

'Saphira...are you hurt?' Asked Ryan as he rubbed her neck.

'_No, I'm fine, it looks like if we keep this up the Urgals will retreat._' Said Saphira looking around at the Urgals trying to run from Anthony and Eragon, but failing miserably as very moldy flesh met steel.

'Well...uhh...you think Anthony and Eragon are gonna let them get away?' Asked Ryan as Anthony kicked on in the special place, and Eragon grabbed a hammer and smashed one of their heads in.

'_I very highly doubt it, they seem to be having some twisted pleasure in this._' Said Saphira as they watch the massacre.

'Nah, it's just one of Anthony's mottos 'It is either you kill them, or they kill you.' It is a very good motto.' Said Ryan as Saphira thought for a moment.

'_I think you just thought of that right off the spot, I hear that almost everywhere I go._' Saphira pointed out, as Ryan scratched the back of his head and transformed back into a human and smiled.

'So what if I did, it is still a good motto.' Said Ryan as an Urgal crawled towards Anthony, Ryan saw this and walked towards the Urgal and slammed his foot on the Urgal's back and took out his Broad Sword and stabbed the Urgal in the back of the head, Anthony heard the scream of the Urgal as it died and he turned around and saw Ryan smirking.

'Getting careless Anthony, very careless.' Ryan said as he cleaned his sword on the ground.

'I would have taken him easy, though your help is fine every now and then.' Anthony said as he shot an Urgal with his bow without even turning around.

'_Show off!_' Yelled Scarlet as she flew down towards Ryan with Xunung, Eragon and Jasmin were right behind them.

'_It seems that Anthony felt a sudden urge to show off._' Xunung said quietly.

'Stop reading my emotions Xunung!' Shouted Anthony as Xunung chuckled slightly, while Ryan was looking at the village and the people trying to get the wounded to the nursing tent.

'DAMNIT!!!!!' Shouted Ryan as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

'_Ryan, what is it?_' Asked Saphira as Ryan kept kicking rocks everywhere.

'Everywhere we go, we are greeted by a battle that tears nice little villages like this, I don't get it, why can't these monsters just stop, and there were imperial soldiers here too helping the Urgals, why won't the fighting and bloodbaths end?!?!' Ryan was crying at the moment and Saphira laid down next to him and wrapped her tail around him, Anthony and Jasmine looked at the ground while Xunung and Scarlet where sad as well, Saphira set up a tent and put Ryan inside it and laid down next to him again and they both fell asleep.

'You know, Ryan is right, I mean why do we fight? I know we have to protect our friends and family, but, I don't want to fight for the rest of my life.' Said Jasmine as she handed Anthony his longsword that he gave her.

'Sigh...Well if we beat Galbatorix, we will end this war, that's all we need to worry about right now.' Said Anthony.

They all decided to stay in Surda and help rebuild it, Scarlet and Xunung got enough wood to make 200 houses, while Anthony, Jasmine, and Eragon went to work in helping to build the houses, when they finally finished the town looked almost brand new, Ryan and Saphira had nearly woken up when Ryan felt a stinging pain in his mind, and was thrashing around, inside his mind he was facing his clone again but this time, Saphira was with him and she was facing a clone of herself as well.

'Why did you bring me back here, and why did you bring Saphira here as well?! Shouted Ryan as he grabbed the One Winged Angel Sword from it's sheath and pointed it at the clone, then the clone transformed into his dragoon form.

'**You are not worthy to fight me right now, she is here to prove her worth to keep fighting alongside you...so silence!**' Shouted the clone as he charged at Ryan and they started fighting, the clone was winning until Ryan transformed into a dragoon and they started fighting in the air, Saphira was about to help Ryan but her clone stepped in the way and breathed fire on her, but she flew into the air while her clone followed only to be hit by Saphira's tail and plummet to the ground, after her clone was out of the way she charged at Ryan's clone and smashed him into a wall that appeared, and breathed fire on him, but when Ryan and Saphira were about to walk away, he blasted out of the wall and charged up a black fireball and fired it towards Ryan and Saphira but they easily blasted it back with their combined fire attacks.

'**It seems I can't beat you alone...Saphire, come...**' Said the clone and the Saphira clone got up and flew next to Ryan's clone.

'**Together, we will destroy them, Ramiel.**' Said Saphire as she and Ramiel prepared for their Burnin Inferno attack.

'Saphira, I'm sorry I dragged you into this.' Said Ryan as he looked into Saphira's eyes.

'_I would fight anyway to defend you Ryan, together...we can beat them._' Said Saphira as she prepared to use her ultimate flame attack, and Ryan prepared to fire his best attack as well, and when they where ready the let loose their attack.

'**Burning Inferno!!**' Shouted the clones.

'Burning Wave!!!!!!!!!' Shouted Ryan and Saphira as both attacks collided with one another, the attacks were even until the clones added more power to their attack.

'_Ryan, they are pushing our attack back, we have to use all of our powers!_' Shouted Saphira and Ryan nodded and they used every bit of their power to push back the attack.

'**We fight as one!!!**' Shouted Ryan as he and Saphira blasted the attack away destroying the clones.

'_Ryan...we did it._' Said Saphira who was out of breath.

'Yes...we...did...' Said Ryan as he and Saphira fell towards the ground, then everything went black...

**At Ryan and Anthony's Village...**

2 strangers where walking in the abondoned village that used to be the home of Ryan and Anthony that was destroyed by Raz'ac 4 months ago, has now become a refuge for those who seek any shelter they can find, these 2 strangers however are looking for a person, who has already left the village.

'Derek, she is not here, she must have left months ago.' Said the taller man who wield a large axe the size of Ryan's One Winged Angel Sword.

'It seems so, though I sense she is with many other very powerfull allies, we must hurry and get the egg to her as soon as possible.' Said the shorter man who had a javelin as long as Saphira's tail.

'Then let's move it, we must hurry and find Jasmine now.' Said the man with the axe as they walked towards large tracks that looked like they had been made by a dragon.

**In an Uknown area...**

'_...yan...Ry...ake...Ryan, please wake up._' Said Saphira as she tried to help Ryan up, he yawned for a minute and looked around, everything looked white, there were no trees, no grass, no...anything.

'Where are we?' Asked Ryan as he dusted himself off.

'**You are in my realm human, and you as well dragoness.**' Said a voice.

'Who are you, where are you?'

'**I am the Ultimate White Dragon, Bironko, and who are you, and what are you doing here?**' Asked the voice, Ryan straitened himself as he introduced himself.

'I am the Dragon Rider known as Ryan Gaertner, and this is Saphira, the blue dragoness.' Said Ryan.

'_I am honored to be in your presence Bironko._' Saphira said as she took a bow, and Ryan bowed as well.

'**Ryan...you and Saphira are connected, yet you are not her Rider, and she is not your dragon...why is this?**' Asked Bironko.

'It is because, I love her.' Said Ryan.

'_And because I love him._' Said Saphira, Bironko then appeared in front of them, shining like a star.

'**You are a human, and you are a dragon, yet you love each other?**' Bironko said this in a very questioning tone, but both Ryan and Saphira nodded.

'**I see...then I shall make your bond even more powerfull.**' Bironko shouted as he was glowing even brighter for a moment and then he was gone, but something was different, Ryan was shocked to see that Saphira had new armor on her that had the words 'R&S' on it and he had the ability to use dragon eyes whenever he wanted, though he could already do that thanks to the spells taught to him by Eragon and Anthony, also his One Winged Angel sword had a strange insignia of a blue dragon on it and he found he could fire fireballs just by swinging the sword.

'**You two still have a long journey ahead as well as your friends, these gifts will help you fight the dangers this world holds, but use them wisely and remember...if you fight as one...you will never fail...**' Said Bironko as his voice faded and Darkness took Ryan and Saphira again.


	14. Breaking the Habit

Breaking The Habit

**OK everyone, I will make the next chapter soon, but before that I need a bit more time so sit back and observe to the lirics of Linkin Park song 'Breaking the Habit' This will tell about Ryan's uncertainty of fighting this war, and his fears of losing Saphira... I hope this doesn't make you hate me, I just need time for more ideas, plus I like Linkin Park, So ya. :)**

_'Memories Consume...like opening the wound and picking me apart again, you all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again... I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause every time I realize, that I'm the one confused...I DON"T WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY THEY HAVE TO SCREAM, I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTICATE AND SAY WHAT DON'T MEAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I KNOW IT'S NOT ALRIGHT...SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!!!! I'M BREAKING THE HABIT...tonight..._

_Touching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again, I heard much more, than anytime before, I had no options left again... I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause every time I realize that I'm the one confused...i DON'T WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY THEY HAVE TO SCREAM, I DON'T WHY I INSTICATE AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY I KNOW IT'S NOT ALRIGHT, SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!! I'M BREAKING THE HABIT...TONIGHT!!!!! I'LL PAINT ON THE WALLS, CAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT FALLS, I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!!!!!!!!! AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR, OR WHY THEY HAVE TO SCREAM, BUT NOW I HAVE SOME CLARITY, TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I'LL NEVER BE ALRIGHT...SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tonight..._


	15. Dark Discovery

Dark Discovery

After Ryan and Saphira woke up, they realized they were still in the tent and that is dark out, so they went outside to stretch and saw something flying in the air towards them, Ryan grabbed the One Winged Angel out of its sheath while Saphira chanted words that made her glow for a few seconds and seconds later, she reapeared with her new armor on, Ryan saw the insignia of the blue dragon still on his sword, when the mysterious monster came in it swooped down, knocking Saphira and Ryan over, Ryan transformed into his dragoon form and flew up to attack the monster, only to be knocked back by it's tail, Saphira tried her luck only to be smashed down to the ground as well, Ryan then saw someone on top of the monster and thought of an idea.

'Saphira, do you think you can cover me while I use the spell?' Asked Ryan, Saphira nodded and got in front of him, as soon as she did he started trying to feel the power to cast the spell, Saphira was having bad luck trying to keep the monster and it's rider away, when Ryan was finally ready he brought his sword back which was glowing red.

'Saphira move out of the way!!!' Shouted Ryan as Saphira moved to the far left, then Ryan released the power, and shouted the spell.

'**Brisingir!!!!**'

As he shouted that, a red fire was emanating from his sword and he blasted it at the monster and it's rider, though they weren't killed, they were wounded greatly, and fell to the ground with Ryan pointing his sword at them, and Saphira was bearing her teath at them.

'Who are you, and why did you attack us?!' Said Ryan as he raised his sword, and Saphira getting ready to burn them alive.

'**It is I, Ramiel, and Saphire of course.**' Said Ramiel as he stepped towards Ryan and Saphira, with Saphire right behind them.

'_Yo...Your our doubles...but how did you escape from Ryan's mind?_' Said Saphira, as she and Ryan took a step back.

'_**Actually, we are your ancestors, we wanted to meet our later children, Ramiel is Ryan's ancestor, and I am Saphira's ancestor**_' Said Saphire as she smiled at Saphira and Ryan.

'**It surprises both of us though, that you two fell in love...I am sorry Saphira, but it would never work with you and Ryan.' **Said Ramiel as Ryan was getting the urge to kill his own ancestor.

'Eragon, Arya, and Angela are already working on a potion to make me into a dragon, it would work even if I wasn't a dragon, you have no say in this!' Shouted Ryan, as he looked at Saphira.

'_I agree with Ryan, it does not matter if we are opposite species, it would work out between us anyway._' Said Saphira, Ryan felt a lot of pride build up inside of him after she said that.

'**So be it.**' Said Ramiel and Saphire as they were dissapearing in a white light.

'_**Make sure to be a good father Ryan, or I might come back and kill you.**_' Said Saphire darkly, Ryan fell down on the ground for a minute and regained his composure.

'W...Wait a minute, it's way to soon to think of that!' Shouted Ryan as Ramiel and Saphire started laughing.

_**'We will see about that, 'little one'. **_Said Saphire slyly as she and Ramiel dissapeared, leaving Ryan a little confused.

'Uhh...well, that was...interesting.' Said Ryan bluntly as he scratched the back of his head, Saphira was giggling at the moment and wrapped her tail around him.

'_You heard her Ryan, you have to be a good father._' Saphira giggled as she went back to the tent, leaving Ryan blushing like a tomato.

'Wha...that wasn't funny! Saphira!' Shouted Ryan as he went back into the tent as well, and they fell asleep again, and Anthony woke up for a minute after hearing shouting.

'I need bigger earplugs.' Said Anthony as he fell asleep again.

**In Uru'baen...**

A grand festival was being held in the city at the moment of the temporary destruction of the Varden, though most of the people were not happy about the apparent destruction of the Varden, they made sure to not show their discontempt fo the Imperial Soldiers, then in the plaza soldiers were lining up here and there.

'Welcome forth, Lord Galbatorix!' Shouted one of the soldiers, and a cheer came from the soldiers as they saw their king come on a black dragon known as Shruikan, he smiled brightly as he saw his soldiers, no sooner had the dancer stopped, than had it started, Galbatorix was in his throne room thinking of how he felt that his son was alive.

'**My son, I know your out there, somewhere, I hope you and I get to meet on the battlefield at least once, Ryan...my son.**' Said Galbatorix as he threw a severed head over towards Shruikan who ate it quickly, and breathed fire into the air.

**With Ryan and the others...**

Ryan was packing up his supplies with Saphira, when Anthony came into the tent to talk to him.

'Ryan, the rest of us need to talk to you, Saphira that includes you too.' Said Anthony in a serious tone.

'As you wish, Saphira let's go.' Said Ryan while Saphira just nodded as they went outside to where everyone was waiting.

'We need to decide a leader for our group to keep order, and to choose battle plans, and since you've already done that before, we were wondering if you would want to be the leader of this group Ryan.' Said Eragon, as Scarlet and Saphira nodded.

'Well...don't you think Anthony would make a better leader?' Asked Ryan, as he scratched the back of his head for a moment.

'We already talked about that, Anthony is the most mature of us well maybe besides me, but he doesn't care if he is the leader or not, (plus, we can't count out the fact that he might run away again.) Whispered Eragon, Ryan nodded and looked at everyone for a moment.

'I guess I'll lead us then.' Said Ryan confidently, though inside, he thought he couldn't do it right.

'I still don't trust you, but I guess I'll follow you.' Said Jasmine eyeing Ryan suspiciously.

'Good luck.' Said Anthony smirking.

_'Just make sure I don't have to save you four or five times!' _Shouted Scarlet playing with her tail.

_'Be carefull about which choices you make.' _Said Xunung.

_'Ryan, I beleive in you, so don't worry, I am sure you will be a great leader.' _Said Saphira, Ryan felt pretty good at the moment, he was the leader of their little group, and as a major bonus, he didn't have to wash the laundry anymore.

'Well, lets get moving, we don't want to stay here too long, unless we want to die.' Said Ryan, everyone nodded and finished packing their equipment and set out to wherever they could go, Ryan sat the map down on the ground and read it for a bit.

'Ok, we have 2 routes we can go through, we can go through the Haddarac Desert again and...' Before Ryan could finish, Scarlet came up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

_'We are not, I repeat, NOT goin through that desert for a second time, do you got that!?!?!?!' _Shouted Scarlet as Ryan nodded and read the map again.

'I know I was about to say we can also go through the Spine here,' Said Ryan as he pointed to where the Spine was located on the map.

'It's our only other option that won't have us getting sand in our underwear and claws.' Said Anthony, remembering the torture of having sand in his underwear.

'Ok then let's go!' Said Jasmine and they all got on their dragons and flew off, with Jasmine riding with Anthony since she had to, and since she wanted too.

_'My head, it hurts!' _Thought Ryan as he held his head for a momet, Scarlet noticed this, and immediatley got worried.

_'Ryan are you alright?' _Asked Scarlet, Ryan let go of his head and smiled.

'No nothing, my head just hurt a little, don't worry about me, let's just keep moving.' Said Ryan trying to reasurre Scarlet, she nodded and they continued on their way to the Spine.


	16. The Dragon's Heart

The Dragon's Heart

While everyone got ready to head to the Spine, in Uru'baen Galbatorix was marshalling his armies for the return of Durza, Durza had surprisingly survived before Eragon tried to kill him 'again' he had used a spell to cause Eragon to miss his heart, though both times were extremely close, Eragon was even closer to his heart this time do to his experience gained over the years, Galbatorix was completely furious at the moment.

**'I told you to kill him, and bring me his head, yet you bring me nothing...though your incopetence could proceed into my favor, for now I beleive they are heading towards the Spine, you will hunt them down, and bring 'him' back to me alive, understand?' **Hissed Galbatorix as he breathed into Durza's ear, freazing Durza in fear, Durza could only nod, Galbatorix then waved him out, and looked out the window, then he looked towards Shruikan, the dragon only looked back in anger.

**'As for you, you will find Thorn and Murtagh and bring them to me, or I shall spill your blood with the sword of your former rider.' **Galbatorix's voice was as cold as dry ice when he said this and Shruikan flew towards his objective, Galbatorix then took his sword and rammed it through one of his guards, and killed the other one by burning him alive with magic, Galbatorix then went towards his royal chambers to meditate on the current situation that quickly got out of hand.

_**With Eragon's group...**_

Anthony and Scarlet were playing a game of 'sword, axe, and spear, Ryan was practicing with his sword, Eragon was meditating, Saphira was watching Ryan, and Xunung, was leaning against a bolding watchin his sister and his 'master' play, (with Scarlet cheating quite a lot.), he also watched his mother watch Ryan as he was having a little trouble when Anthony 'accidentally' tripped him by using Scarlet's tail, Scarlet roared right in Anthony's face as both Ryan and Scarlet chased after him, both trying deperately (and miserably) to catch Anthony, he was too fast and soon both rider and dragon where tired of trying to catch the other rider.

'I give, I give, dang how can you run so long?' Gasped Ryan as he tried to breath from running so long, Scarlet nodded in agreement, while Anthony was just laughing to himself evilly.

'I am just that good at running.' Said Anthony, as he looked at the clouds for the heck of it, Ryan just shrugged and went back to practicing, Scarlet...well she did what she did, then Ryan thought he saw something in the distance, so he used a spell to see better.

_'Skul'blakas'ven!'_ Once he shouted the spell. his regular eyes were replaced with crimson red dragon eyes, and he saw heat signatures in the distance, they were Ra'zac, about 4 of them, they were going through the fields to where everyone was currently camping, so he grabbed Anthony and Ryan pulled him over to where he saw the Ra'zac, Anthony used the same spell, but his eyes were replaced with black dragon eyes, he saw the Ra'zac as well, so he drew an arrow back from his bow Anima and fired it, hitting one of the Ra'zac right at it's face, Anthony fired another arrow, but the Ra'zac were more alert now, and one of them sliced it into two, and they charged towards the group, Anthony and Ryan ran back to camp as fast as they could and shouted for everyone to get up, just as the Ra'zac reached them.

'_Scarlet, where are you?' _Ryan said telepathically, then a red tail smashed into two of the Ra'zac, Ryan looked up to see a smirking Scarlet, and she flew back towards Ryan, Anthony and Jasmine were performing 'the dance of death' on one of the Ra'zac, and it ended with his head on the ground. Eragon was dueling against one of the other Ra'zac and then just for the heck of it used magic to kill it.

_'Kiv'eister!' _Shouted Eragon as a twig wrapped itself around the Raz'ac's neck and broke it. Saphira and Xunung were playing 'hit the Ra'zac hard' and the last they saw of the Ra'zac was a shining star, Ryan waved goodbye adding a little comedy, then they saw what made their hearts quiver with fear, Durza was back again, and his beast was with him as well.

'Damnitt! Doesn't he ever just stay dead?' Said Eragon, Saphira nodded, and so did everyone else, Durza then smirked and fired a binding spell at Ryan, trapping him in a cocoon of magic.

_**'My master wants you alive I knew you were young last time I saw you, but even then I expected someone more...well, more, though I think I'll disobey his orders just once, they say with a Rider's last breath he can hear his dragon's dying screams.' **_Hissed Murtagh as he prepared to let his monster kill Ryan, then Druza smirked.

_**'Hear her scream!!!' **_Shouted Durza, Anthony and Jasmine got in front of Ryan and let loose Hell with a barrage of arrows, Durza used magic to block them and launched fireballs at them, Anthony took the hit for Jasmyn and the were blown back a few feet, Scarlet, Saphira, and Xunung breathed fire on the creature only for the creature to attack and throw Xunung at Scarlet, then it grabbed Saphira and was about to bite her when Ryan broke out of his cocoon and transformed into a dragoon and attacked the creature with his One-Winged Angel sword, it only stunned the creature, but long enough for Saphira to get away, Ryan climbed onto Saphira and they both charged at Durza from the air.

'Let's finish this, fly closer so I can reach his black heart!' Shouted Ryan, Saphira nodded and flew faster.

_'This time, rip it out of his chest!' _Roared Saphira as Ryan saw a fireball coming and shouted a spell Durza used.

_'Vierdom!' _Shouted Ryan, and the blast was just knocked away, Ryan then felt tired and almost collapsed but he kept his head up, before he knew it he had an idea.

_'Saphira, I know what I have to do.' _Ryan said mentally to Saphira, she nodded and the flew faster towards Durza, Durza launched another fireball at them, Saphira wasn't ready for it and nearly collapsed, this gave Durza enough time to shoot at Ryan on Saphira's neck, he fired again and hit his target nearly making Saphira fall, when he looked at the saddle, Ryan was gone, he looked around for him frantically, then he saw Ryan riding Saphira's tail.

'Now Saphira!!!' Shouted Ryan, Saphira used her tail and launched Ryan towards Durza, he also launched himself at Ryan both drew their swords, Ryan kicked Durza in the stomach while they where still in the air, and then he stabbed at his heart and this time, he literally ripped it out of his chest.

'I expected more you bastard!' Ryan shouted as he crushed Durza's heart in his hand, the Shade screamed louder this time than the other time he was killed and finally dissapeared for good, Ryan was still falling towards the ground and changed back to normal, but when he tried to transform again he couldn't, then he thought of all the things worth living for in this world, these were probably going to be his last moments and if Durza was right, he would hear the dying screams of his dragon.

'Scarlet.' Whispered Ryan as he fell, before he hit the ground Scarlet grabbed him and they both fell to the ground, Ryan took a bit more of it after Scarlet hit the ground he fell out of her hands on accident and smashed into the ground and hit it multiple times before it was over, and they were both hurt bad, when Scarlet and Xunung were hit, she was knocked into a pike stabbing her stomach, and this fall didn't make the pain go away, though Ryan could heal it easily, Ryan was as of the moment unconcious, Scarlet looked at him and saw he wasn't moving so she grabbed him with her fron claw and she carried him back to the campsite where everyone was waitng, Saphira had tried to find Ryan, but she was having little luck when the group was ambushed by 13 Urgals, they saw Scarlet carrying an unconcious Ryan towards them and Anthony looked him over when she set him down, Anthony examined him and looked at Saphira.

_'Protect him, I'll get everyone healed up in a minute, he is just exhausted so don't worry.' _Anthony said telepathically to Saphira, she nodded and laid down next to Ryan while Anthony looked at Scarlet's wounds for a moment and chanted the spell.

_'Weis Heill!' _Shouted Anthony as Scarlet's wounds were healing up bit by bit, he examined everyone else's wounds and after he was done, he looked back at Ryan, then Eragon stood next to him.

'Eragon, Ryan is just completely reckless and nearly got himself and Saphira killed.' Said Anthony as he crossed his arms, Eragon chuckled a bit.

'There was an old man I knew, and he once said the phrase '1 part brave, 3 parts fool.' Said Eragon, as Anthony laughed a bit at what he said, and looked at Saphira.

'Have you finished 'it' yet?' Said Anthony, Eragon shook his head.

'We still need more time, we haven't worked out all of the problems yet, it could still be at least another year, until Arya and Angelica get it.' Said Eragon as he went to his tent, while they were talking, Ryan was having a nightmare caused by Galbatorix.

_**In Ryan's dream...**_

_'Ryan...Ryan...'_ Said a voice, Ryan looked over to where he had heard the voice, he saw Saphira standing there smiling, Ryan smiled back.

'Saphira, hey! What are you doing here?' Asked Ryan as he walked towards Saphira, then he saw someone behind her, it was Thorn.

_'She is my mate, you are not worthy..' _Said Thorn in a low growl, Ryan felt broken at this, and fell on his knees.

_'Goodbye Ryan...' _Said Saphira, as she and Thorn flew off, leaving Ryan alone and crying, then another figure appeared it was Scarlet, and he looked at her and smiled, they walked towards each other until Scarlet stopped, Ryan was wondering what was going on, and saw Anthony behind her with both of his blades in her back and she fell on her stomach dead.

'A...Anthony why!! Why did you do that!!!!!!!!' Shouted Ryan as he grabbed his sword and slashed at Anthony only for him to dissapear, then Ryan heard another voice.

**'Ryan it doesn't matter how good your friends, are, eventually they will betray you for power.' **Said the voice, Ryan crumpled onto the floor angry as each one of his friends approached him ready to kill him, Ryan was about to reach for his sword when he realized something.

'You, Bastard! My friends would never betray me! That's why we are friends, we all have a bond, **and we fight as one!!!**' Shouted Ryan, everyone dissapeared, leaving only Ryan by himself, with Saphira and Scarlet around him, he smiled and let himself fall down, and dream.

_**In the real world...**_

Ryan woke up and yawned, getting the attention of a ceratain blue dragoness, next to him, he smiled and so did she, but then he had a question he really had to ask.

'Hey Saphira, if Thorn and Murtagh ever joined us, would you choose him over me, since I'm...well not a dragon.' Said Ryan as Saphira stared at him for a few seconds then looked at the ground.

_'If it meant to preserve the dragon species then I would have no choice...but if it was a choice that I could personally make, I would choose you a thousand times over 'little one'.'_ Said Saphira as she wrapped her tail around Ryan, Ryan merely smiled and returned her gesture with a hug.

'I promise I won't ever leave your side Saphira.' Said Ryan, Saphira smiled.

_'I know you won't leave me, and I shall not leave you either, Ryan.'_ Said Saphira as they stayed there in eternal bliss, thinking of all the times Ryan and Saphira had saved one another, and Ryan chuckled a bit.

_'What is so funny Ryan?' _Asked Saphira curiously, Ryan calmed down a bit.

'Why is it always us who takes the major injuries and not everyone else?' Said Ryan, this time it was Saphira's turn to chuckle.

_'Like Brom would say, '1 part brave, 3 parts fool.' I just think your a reckless boy with the Devil's luck.' _Said Saphira, Ryan chuckled as well.

'Hey I was lucky enough to meet you right?' Said Ryan, Saphira nodded and they both fell asleep together.


	17. The Corruption of a Friend

The Corruption of a friend...

Ryan was looking at the ground below him and smiled as he and Scarlet where flying behind everyone else, Scarlet was enjoying the feeling she had with her rider, Ryan then rubbed the back of her neck, she liked the feeling and saw Ryan look towards the sun.

_'Hey Ryan...' _Scarlet said, she looked towards Ryan.

'Hmm, what is it Scarlet?' Said Ryan, looking at her red eyes, she was really happy at the moment.

_'You better keep your promise to me!' _Shouted Scarlet playfully, Ryan was confused, he had never remembered making a promise to Scarlet.

'Wh...what are you talking about?' Questioned Ryan, Scarlet only smiled.

_'You promised to be my mate too, as well as Saphira's, if we ever beat Galbatorix.' _Scarlet said, Ryan nearly fell off of her and straightened himself out.

'WHAT?!!?!?!? I thought that was just an intimate moment!' Shouted Ryan, Scarlet laughed for a bit, but then she looked at Ryan seriously.

'Nonetheless though, I guess I made a promise, so I'll keep it.' Said Ryan, Scarlet smiled and kept flying, they saw the trees that led into the Spine, and everyone got off of their dragons, and Anthony cracked his neck.

'Ok...tell me, why are we at the Spine again?' Anthony asked a little irritated, Ryan thought for a minute and then remembered.

'We are here to see if the elves might have gone here to hide from Galbatorix, so we are going to ask for their help.' Said Ryan, Anthony just looked at him stupidely.

'What makes you think Galbatorix, won't just burn this place into nothing but charcoal?' Asked Anthony as he folded his arms, then Eragon butted in.

'Galbatorix, lost half of his whole army in here to uknown reasons, that's why he won't send anyone here, not even Shades...I think.' Answered Eragon as Ryan nodded, Saphira and Xunung saw something move and they both attacked it, they flung it over to everyone else and they all grabbed their weapons to see Murtagh smiling.

'Murtagh? What are you doing here tratior?' Questioned Ryan coldly, Murtagh mearly dusted himself off and chuckled.

'Never thought I would be happy to see you guys again!' Shouted Murtagh getting up quickly.

_'You shouldn't be...' _Said Xunung, Jasmine looked at him for a minute she looked back at Anthony.

'Anthony, who is he?' She asked looking at Murtagh again, then Ryan pointed his sword at Murtagh who stepped back.

'_He, _is a traitor.' Said Ryan staring at Murtagh closely. 'Where is Thorn?' Murtagh looked serious for a minute.

'He is scouting the area to make sure no Urgals are coming, I'm doing you a favor.' Said Murtagh calmly, Anthony got in between Murtagh and Ryan.

'If he was going to try to attack us, he would have done it already, he obviously is here for honorable intentions, hopefully.' Said Anthony, stepping back, Jasmine then looked Ryan in the eyes, and looked shocked and stepped back, she grabbed one of Anthony's old longswords and tried to stab Ryan, but Anthony stopped it with his lance that he never used.

'JASMINE!!! What are you doing?!' Shouted Anthony, Jasmine looked at Ryan and then at Anthony.

'Anthony? Why did you stop me?! He is the son of Galbatorix!!!' Shouted Jasmine everyone was shocked, they then looked at Ryan, Ryan was to say the least...confused.

'What the Hell are you talking about Jasmine?' Asked Ryan, Saphira nodded and looked at Jasmine.

_'Indeed, you have no proof, you cannot just accuse him of being the son of Galbatorix.' _Growled Saphira, Jasmine the walked towards Ryan who stepped back.

'Look at his damn eyes!' She screamed pointing at his eyes, they looked at his eyes to see them as a saphire color, the same as Galbatorix's eyes, Scarlet was mad and looked hard at Jasmine.

_'You have no right to accuse him of anything just because of his eyes wench!' _Roared Scarlet, Ryan had had enough and walked towards everyone.

'Enough!!!!' Everyone quieted down to listen to Ryan. 'I don't know if I am Galbatorix's son or not, but I am not allied with him, nor shall I ever ally with him, so enough with this useless banter.' Said Ryan, everyone seemed to calm down when he said this and Jasmine walked towards Ryan, this time with seamingly no threat at all.

'I am sorry, it seems that I still wanted revenge on Galbatorix, your eyes are exact copies of his, I hope you can accept my apology.' Jasmine said, and she bowed, Ryan walked towards the trees, and sighed.

'I forgive you, but I don't want my own friends to try and kill me, so please understand, I will not be even in ten feet of you anymore, I won't even strike a conversation with you anymore, until I know I can trust you.' Said Ryan as he walked into the Spine, everyone else followed soon after Murtagh decided to stick with them and told Thorn to meet them later, Jasmine went in last and tried to catch up with Anthony, Saphira and Scarlet were walking right next to Ryan, he sighed again.

_"I think I may have been a bit hard on her...' _Ryan said mentally to Saphira and Scarlet, Scarlet mearly scoffed.

_'If you ask me, you weren't hard enough on her.' _Said Scarlet, Saphira looked at her daughter and nudged her.

_'She has a heart filled with hate for Galbatorix, she was probably suffering from that hate, Ryan couldn't go hard on her.' _Saphira said to Scarlet, she looked at Saphira in shock.

_'SHE TRIED TO KILL HIM!!! That was kinda stupid, and you should know that!' _Roared Scarlet, Ryan was listening to their conversation and decided to but in.

_'It is best we don't think of this at the moment, we need to focus on getting to the settlement that Eragon beleives is here somewhere.' _Ryan said, both dragonesses nodded and stood in awe of a large dragon statue, it depicted two warriors riding on dragons, one with a large sword, the other with a dark long bow, then Ryan recognized the weapons, and stood in shock.

'That's me and Anthony!' Shouted Ryan, Anthony came up and looked at the statue, and nodded.

'Interesting, though who could've made it?' Asked Anthony, right as he said that, they were surrounded by Imperial soldiers, Anthony grabbed Anima and pulled back 5 black arrows, Jasmine grabbed her bow and prepared to fire, Ryan grabbed the One Winged Angel and charged up a fire blast, Murtagh threw Zar'roc towards Eragon who went into a fighting position, and Murtagh pulled out his bow, Saphira, Scarle, and Xunung were preparing to burn their enemies. Before any of them could make a move, Anthony saw a red blur, it slashed through all of the enemies and landed in front of Murtagh and he smiled.

'Good to see you Thorn.' Said Murtagh, Thorn only nodded and looked at the others.

_'It seems we are allies with them now?' _Asked Thorn, Murtagh nodded, Thorn then looked at the remains of the soldiers, than Anthony went towards him.

'You could've saved at least one for us to kill you know.' Said Anthony, Thorn only chuckled and they saw a grotesque looking zhweihander sword stuck in a stone, Ryan went towards it and looked at an inscription at the bottom, the inscription read: 'Thee who taketh this sword will be bound by it's power, and thou shall only know fear and death from the sword, Death Edge. And only thee with a strong will can control this blade's power for fear of losing thyself.' Then Ryan placed his hands on the hilt and thought for a second, then he pulled it out of it's stone and pointed it towards the sky, then the blade turned red with lightning, and it's power grew.

**'Yes, I have found my HOST!!!!!!!!!!!!' **Shouted a voice in Ryan's head, everyone looked at Ryan as he was in pain, Anthony tried to get rid of the sword, but when he tried to touch it, he was blown back by it's power, then the power subsided and Ryan looked towards everyone, only to shock them, because Ryan's eyes were now red, meaning the blade had taken over his body.

_**'It's not enough...I need more power!!!' **_Shouted Evil:Ryan as he charged at Anthony and the others, and they prepared for a tough battle as Ryan raised Death Edge.


	18. Corruption and Salvation

From Corruption to Salvation

E.Ryan had attacked everyone after he was taken over by Death Edge, he tried to slash at Anthony, but Anthony grabbed Murasame and Masamune from their sheaths and started dueling with E.Ryan gaining the upper hand and throwing Anthony into a wall, he closed in to finish him, when Jasmine attacked him with Anthony's old longswords, she was losing horribly and E.Ryan kicked her in the face and knocked her into Anthony, Eragon charged at him with Murtagh right behind him Eragon tried to stab him, while Murtagh tried to get a good shot with his bow, when he thought he had a shot, he fired and hit E.Ryan in the stomach, E.Ryan smirked an simply tugged the arrow out, and grabbed Eragon throwing him into Murtagh knocking them both too the ground, then he turned to Xunung, Xunung smashed E.Ryan in the stomach sending him into a wall, E.Ryan stood up and sent a wave of evil energy towards Xunung shocking him even when he tried to dodge, E.Ryan then looked at Saphira and Scarlet and walked towards them then stopped, he held his head in pain.

_'No stop!!! This has gone on long enough!!! Release my mind now!!!' _Shouted Ryan in his mind, all he heard was a maniacal laughter.

**'Never! This is my mind now!! And I shall never stop killing...NEVER!!!!!!!' **Laughed the voice as E.Ryan raised his blade about to kill the two dragons, when he held his head in pain again, this time Saphira and Scarlet stood right next to him and tried to help him.

_'Ryan! You must remember who YOU are!!! You are not a monster, you are our friend!' _Shouted Saphira, Ryan's eyes slowly diminished their new red color slow returning to blue.

_'Ryan...remember all of the fun times we all had together, please remember!' _Screamed Scarlet and Saphira, Ryan' eyes widened completely after he heard this, and he remembered all of the times he had fun with his friends.

_Multiple flashbacks..._

_Anthony Flashback..._

_'Hey Anthony! Where is my bandana?!?!' Shouted Ryan, looking for his red bandana that he always wore on his head, Anthony was just smiling, with Ryan's bandana in his pack._

_'I shall never tell...' Anthony said, as he walked backwards, Ryan charged after Anthony trying to get his bandana back, only to have Anthony once more run away taking Ryan's bandana with him, and having Ryan chase him._

_Eragon Flashback..._

_'Ok Ryan, now chant the words: __Emergio!:__ It means, 'Come Life Restore!' In the ancient language, it will heal any injury at all on anyone or anything, though you must be carefull, this spell will kill you if used twice in one week, that I promise you.' Said Eragon as he was still teaching Ryan spells before they got to Ryan and Anthony's village._

_'Why would it kill me?' Asked Ryan dumbly, Eragon only sighed in frustration as he turned towards Ryan and looked at him seriously._

_'This spell takes a lot of magic to use, it must not, I repeat, NOT, be used unless absolutely needed, understand?' Asked Eragon, Ryan nodded, and they kept walking, with Ryan thinking about what he said._

_**'Does that mean that the one fire wave spell Anthony told me could do that too? I think the words were: Trancendio En Maximo: Meaning: Flames incinerate my enemies!: in the ancient language.'**__ Thought Ryan as he put Scarlet in Eragon's hands and started slowing down, then Saphira approached him._

_Scarlet Flashback..._

_Ryan was playing with Scarlet when she was still a baby thinking of how it would be when she grew into a bigger dragon, he and she would never have times like this again, he was thinking about that but when Scarlet purred and licked his hand, he shook his head and smiled looking at her._

_'You would never change would you?' Joked Ryan, Scarlet mearly purred and licked his face, Ryan smiled and held her in a protective embrace._

_'I'll take that as a yes.' Ryan said as he stroked Scarlet's back._

_Xunung Flashback..._

_Ryan had never really conversed with Anthony's dragon yet, and since they were a few hours away from his home, he decided now was the best time to talk to Xunung._

_'Hey Xunung?' Asked Ryan, Xunung mearly looked at Ryan._

_'Yep, what is it?' Asked the little black dragon innocently, Ryan smiled inside._

_'Do you think we are good dragon riders?' Asked Ryan, Xunung went into a thinking pose and then he looked at Ryan again._

_'I can't answer that, only you can, besides, I only care about my rider, I could care less about you.' Said Xunung, Ryan fell on the ground and was mad at the moment._

_'WHY YOU LITTLE, SELFISH...MONSTER!!!!!! AGGHH!!!' Shouted Ryan as he walked ahead of the group, Xunung mearly chuckled to himself and smiled evilly._

_'Oh this will be a fun trip.' Said Xunung as he smiled evily with smoke coming out of his nostrils._

_Saphira flashbacks..._

_Ryan had been feeling wierd all day, it started when he saw that Saphira was all right earlier, and he was about to go to sleap by himself, when he thought about Saphira, he couldn't get her out of his head, so he got up and saw she was still sleaping and he went over to her and laid down next to her and fell asleep._

_After Ryan had tried his hardest to try to save Saphira, he still thought he failed her when he let Durza stab her, almost killing her when he tried to heal her, he felt completely drained and finally admitted that he loved her, and fell unconcious._

_'Saphira?' Said Ryan, he and Saphira were overlooking a sunset by themselves while the others were still asleep._

_'Yes Ryan?' Replied Saphira, he looked at her and shook his head and looked at the ground._

_'No nevermind...its nothing.' Said Ryan as he scratched the back of his head, Saphira chuckled a bit and looked at the ground as well and pawed it with her claws._

_'As you wish, 'little one'. Mocked Saphira, Ryan was blushing at the 'little one' comment._

_'I am not little!!! Your just taller than me.' Ryan said solemly, Saphira couldn't hold it anymore and just burst out laughing._

_'OH MY GOSH RYAN, THAT WAS JUST SO FUNNY HOW YOU PUT THAT!!!!!' Shouted Saphira as she rolled on her side, Ryan was blushing even more but then he had an evil grin and started tickling Saphira, she laughed even more and tried to get away, but to no avail._

_'Please stop, in the name of the Gods stop!!!!!' Pleaded Saphira, Ryan decided in all of his power he would let her live, and he accidentally fell on top of her, they both blushed and Ryan got up and whistled for a minute._

_'U...Saphi...I had better go, see you later.' Said Ryan as he was walking away Saphira stopped him for a sec._

_'Ryan, for all it was worth, I liked it.' Said Saphira, Ryan nodded and smiled._

_'I did too Saphira.' Said Ryan as he walked back to camp, leaving Saphira alone._

_End Flashbacks..._

_'Saphira...Saphira...SAPHIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Screamed Ryan in his mind as he tore away the evil side, and grabbed Death Edge by it's hilt and went over to the stone, with one great thrust he shoved the sword back into the stone sealing away the evil energy again, but this time Ryan scribbled something in the inscription. 'The sword must stay in this seal forever more, until a way to destroy it can be found, letting those who have held it before, rest in peace.' After he wrote that down, he ran over to the others and saw them still hurt, he looked at Saphira and Scarlet and he fell on his knees, and started to bound the ground.

'Damnitt!!! Why can't I ever do anything right?!?! WHY!!?' Screamed Ryan as he smashed the ground with his fists, he looked at the One Winged Angel Sword and he turned towards his friends and then at Saphira, she looked at him as well Ryan looked at the ground in shame.

'I can't ever do a damn thing to help anyone, NOTHING!!!!! There's always something bad going on, something horrible and evil, it's always around me, and I'm sick of it.' Shouted Ryan, he was losing his hope and losing his will to live, but then Saphira went up to him and wrapped her tail around him, and looked directly into his eyes.

_'Ryan, you are constantly doing good, if not for the people, then for me and Scarlet, because you are there for us when we need you most Ryan.' _Said Saphira Ryan looked into her eyes to see that she wasn't lying, then he motioned for Scarlet to come over, she did and he put his head near theirs.

_'I will never leave either of you know matter what.' _Said Ryan in the ancient language,this bound him to what he just said, and after he said it he went to help Anthony and the others, Saphira and Scarlet decided to help as well, and soon everyone was doing fine, and they got ready to move on again, before something else happens...


	19. The forgotten Savior

Forgotten Savior

Ryan was too busy helping the others up, staying as far away from Jasmine as he could, and cooking lunch, to notice the severe wound on his right arm, it was huge and surprisingly he didn't notice it and kept working when Anthony couldn't take it and walked over to Ryan and sat him down on one of the stones they set up as chairs and called Eragon over to him, Eragon walked over and nodded, Ryan looked confused for a minute.

'Uhh...guys, what are you two doing?' Asked Ryan as Eragon's eyes widened in shock, the wound on Ryan's arm was healing on its own in a mysterious blue light that was almost too small to see but to Eragon, it was bright as day.

'Oh my Gods...Anthony, you were right, it is regenerating, that's why Ryan can't feel any pain.' Said Eragon as he watched the tissue just mold back together by the minute, it was almost making Eragon gag at the site, Anthony nodded and looked at Ryan.

'Ryan...did you cast a regenerating spell on yourself?' Anthony asked as he still inspected Ryan's arm, Ryan shook his head, then Ryan thought for a moment.

'Maybe my new connection with Saphira did something to me, though it could be something else, I can't explain it.' Ryan said as he scratched the back of his head nervously, then Eragon found what he was looking for, he took some of the blood off the wound and chanted a spell.

_'Emm'esui!' _Eragon shouted, which means "reveal race blood!' in the ancient language, and the blood glowed for a bit then it turned quick red which meant human, then surprisingly, it turned saphire blue, signifying dragon blood as well, then Eragon turned to look at Ryan.

'Ryan, your blood is mixed somehow with Saphira's, then it slowly merged with the blood cells in your body, Ryan you know what this means?!' Shouted Eragon, Anthony was shocked nonetheless, Ryan was trying to comprehend what he just said.

'So...it means what now?' Asked Ryan bluntly, Eragon just slapped himself in the forehead, Anthony was sleeping, not paying any attention.

'It means you are half human and half dragon, but the dragon blood that was already in your body because of your transformations have made it so your dragon half is starting to take effect, go get that sword, the one in the stone called Death Edge and bring it here.' Ordered Eragon, Ryan hesitated for a moment but then went back to where he left the sword in the stone, he slowly moved his hand toward it.

**'I've been waiting for you...'** Said a voice, Ryan knew it was the voice of Death Edge and backed away slowly, then Death Edge glowed red.

**'You desire the ultimate power, the power to overcome the fear of loss.' **Said Death Edge, Ryan then looked at it again, and walked towards it again.

'U...Ultimate Power?' Whispered Ryan, as he watched the blade again he knew the blade was lying to him, but he wanted to overcome his fear and decided to listen.

**'Yes, if there is something you've lost, something you don't want to lose, then take me in your hands!' **Death Edge hissed, Ryan moved his hand forward and looked at the hilt, then looked down in despair thinking of what he wanted to protect and he closed his eyes and remembered his friends, then he remembered Saphira. Just as he thought that, he immediatley grabbed the sword and drew it from the stone and held it up high, then his eyes almost turned red again, but Ryan surpressed it this time, and then he looked back at the camp.

'...All I want, all I need, is the power to protect what is mine...' Said Ryan as he went towards camp with Death Edge in his hands he quickly looked at Saphira and Scarlet, and then turned away, everyone saw him coming with Death Edge and got ready to attack him, but when he just walked towards Eragon they all just sat down realizing his eyes weren't red, Ryan just stopped in front of Eragon.

'Why did you want me to bring Death Edge to you?' Asked Ryan, Eragon nodded and motioned for him to come over to his tent, they both went inside and Ryan stabbed Death Edge onto the ground.

'Well, this is the last ingredient we needed for the potion.' Said Eragon, Ryan was just staring at Eragon bug-eyed at what he just said.

'WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE FINAL INGREDIANT NEEDED FOR YOUR POTION?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? YOUR OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!!!!!!!!!' Screamed Ryan, Eragon was just covering his ears and put his hand over Ryan's mouth so he couldn't keep shouting.

'The power in this sword will allow us to finish the potion to turn you into a dragon, we need some of it's energy to finish the potion.' Eragon calmly stated, Ryan just sat down and waited for Eragon to finish what he was doing, Eragon drained some of the energy and put it into a vile that held the liquid that Ryan would have to drink sooner or later.

'This is the greatest thing we have ever accomplished Ryan, and soon it will allow you to be with Saphira and Scarlet.' Said Eragon as he carefully put the liquid where it wouldn't fall out or smash into a million peices, Ryan picked up Death Edge and walked out and saw Anthony sparring with Jasmine, Ryan then walked towards them and saw Anthony was losing, of course Anthony was completely holding back, letting Jasmine break through his guard, she then saw Ryan coming and stopped, Anthony looked behind himself and saw Ryan as well and smiled.

'So...your not planning on killing us right?' Said Anthony as Ryan just looked confused.

'Why, would I want to?' Asked Ryan bluntly, Jasmine was getting mad and walked towards Ryan pointing her swords at him.

'You shall spar with me!' Shouted Jasmine as she prepared to stab Ryan, only to have Ryan grab the blades of her swords and throw the swords over to the clearing, Ryan then kicked Jasmine in the stomach sending her over to a boulder, then he walked towards the swords and picked them both up and threw them at the bould, they were only inches from Jasmine's head when they stabbed into the stone, Ryan dusted off his armor and smirked.

'Next time, I won't miss.' Said Ryan as he walked towards his tent to lie down, Jasmine was sitting there speachless until she shook it off and grabbed her two swords setting them in their sheathes.

'Bastard! Thinks he knows everything about fighting, it just makes me mad!' Screamed Jasmine as she sat down on the ground crying, Anthony walked over to her and held her chin up wiping a tear away from her eye.

'I trained him, of course he knows quite a bit about fighting. But, he is always trying to help others out, foresaking his own happiness, his dreams...his life, everything just to make sure everyone can be happy. Back at our village, he was treated as the village outcast, nobody liked him, remember?' Asked Anthony, Jasmine thought for a moment and then it hit her, she did remember, Ryan was always being picked on by everyone else because in truth, Ryan had lost his parents at the age of 6, Anthony and his father took him in as family, Ryan and Anthony were almost always together, two brothers willing to die for one another...

_Flashback Caravhall Village..._

Ryan was running towards the school, though he didn't like it, he had no choice, lest he incure the wrath of his foster father and brother, once he was inside he sat down next to Anthony as usual and their teacher began telling them a math problem, Ryan groaned rather loudly, he hated math, the only thing he liked in school was art, history, lunch, and recess, but to his dismay, they were always to short, and the kids weren't much better. He didn't understand why everyone thought he was a freak, they always beat on him for no freaking reason, and everytime he tried to run, they just chased him until they caught him, Anthony tried to help, but he was beaten to a bloody pulp as well as Ryan, and no matter what they did, the beatings never stopped. It was during one of these beatings, that Ryan finally snapped, a kid was beating on him as usual smashing a rock on his legs when Ryan kicked him off of himself and kicked the kid in the face 3 times before shouting at him.

'What the Hell have I done to deserve the beatings you give me all the time, what!? Did I do anything to make you punch me or kick me, and why do you drag Anthony into this as well!?!?!' Screamed Ryan, the kid cowered in fear and then looked mad.

'Because you murdered my mother you murderer!' Hissed the child, Those words chilled Ryan to the bone, who had he ever murdered before in his life, besides a few animals he and Anthony had hunted before on some hunting trips their father brought them on.

'What are you talking about, I have never murdered anyone!' Shouted Ryan as he stepped backwards, the child got up and ran off, leaving Ryan confused and crying, Anthony ran over to him, muttering a silent curse at the child and began trying to cheer Ryan up, 3 years after that, Ryan joined the village's small militia, and Anthony had joined a shadow group called 'The Rangers of the North' who protected and served the village just as the militia did only in silence. Ryan was finally accepted as one of them when he saved the town from an army of Urgals with Anthony's help. Anthony and Ryan were always hunting though, they always had time for that, and one day Ryan and Anthony felt a fierce yet gentle power while hunting and that leads to the beginning of the story all over again.

_End Flashback..._

Jasmine took all of what she heard into her head and a tear escaped her eyes as she remembered that she was one of the kids to call him idiot and freak, she thought about apologizing to him, but then she decided to wait until morning, for now she slept with Anthony by her side.


End file.
